Su Mayordomo, Presente
by anySuzuki
Summary: Él levantó la vista y puede ver la amenaza de arrojarme con el libro en sus ojos. Decidí dejar el tema por el momento. Quizás no podía lastimarme, pero era divertido aparentar que sí. Para alguien que tenía 135 años, seguía actuando como un niño en veces
1. Su Mayordomo, Llegando

**_Disclaimer: Nooo, sigue sin pertenecerme nada de esto. Pero me puedo divertir, ¿Verdad?_**

**_Spoilers 2da Temporada._**

**...Su Mayordomo, Llegando...**

**Ciel P.O.V.**

Pensar que nos estábamos mudando de nuevo era algo que hacía seguido. Algunas veces quizás solo pensaba, en poder quedarnos en la mitad de la nada. Donde no pudiéramos ser notados por los ojos de un extraño, que seguramente pensaba qué hacía un pequeño niño con un hombre ya crecido, viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Algunas veces solo diríamos que él era mi hermano, otras veces el decidió presentarse como mi padre –aún sabiendo cuanto odiaba que hiciera eso- y la otra mayoría de las veces era mi tío. Todas y cada una de esas facetas tan alejadas de la realidad, si lo pensaba un momento.

Aunque éramos muy capaces de hacer esta parte por nuestra cuenta, lo mejor sería cumplir con las normas de la nueva sociedad y hacerlo como cualquiera esperara. Contrató un sistema de _mudanzas. _Los hombres de gran cuerpo cargaban los muebles adentro y demás cosas que _trajimos _con nosotros. Realmente esta vez todo era nuevo, regresábamos a éste lugar por primera vez en un largo tiempo y ninguno de los dos era alguien de vínculos afectuosos. Algunas personas, ahora, en realidad tienden a preocuparse demasiado por lo material. Ese no era nuestro caso.

Sólo había pocas cosas que podían importarnos, una de ellas era mi anillo azul y la otra era su reloj de bolsillo. Aunque éste último había sido modificado y reforzado por el paso del tiempo, en esencia se conservaba igual. Creo que nunca le he preguntado el por qué de conservar un objeto como ese, no creo que le pregunte en un tiempo cercano, de hecho.

Él estaba parado cerca de la acera, justo frente al camión. Vigilaba cada movimiento de los hombres y les explicaba el camino que debían seguir para dejar las cosas. Siempre se había encargado de este tipo de cosas, siempre poseía el control necesario para llevar a cabo su tarea, perfectamente hasta el final. La gentil brisa que se había hecho presente desde temprano en la mañana hacía que su gabardina oscura ondeara con el viento, al igual que unos mechones de cabello. _Él seguía siendo el mismo, yo seguía siendo el mismo. _Pero sentía que había algo diferente después de todo.

Supongo que sintió mi vista en él, porque giró y me sonrió. Arqueé una ceja a modo de respuesta y negué lentamente.

_Quizás el ganó esta vez. Como sea, me las pagaría. Tenía tiempo._

Halé un poco de la correa que colgaba de mi mano. El golden retriever -al que insistí en llamar _Sebastian _y cuando quería hacer enojar a mi mayordomo, _Sebas-chan_-se levantó de su lugar y meneó la cola, siguiéndome hacia el ascensor.

_Hora de ver mi nuevo hogar. _

* * *

><p>Aunque no me importaba, él insistía en seguir conservando este tipo de lujos. Vivir en el apartamento del piso más alto de un edificio era un lujo que no todos se podían dar. La mirada de los que supuse serían <em>nuestros <em>vecinos no se apartaron en ningún momento, mientras las personas de la mudanza seguían cargando los muebles dentro del apartamento. Estaban susurrando, comentando obviamente nuestra llegada. _Por supuesto podía escucharlos. _Tenía 135 años ya, pero podía dejar que el rostro de un niño de 13 los siguiera engañando.

-Ciel…-

De la nada sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, estaba demasiado inmerso en mis pensamientos como para notar el momento en el que se acercó. Los hombres de la mudanza se habían marchado, lo demás quedaba bajo nuestra cuenta.

Los vecinos esperaban algo, en lo personal quería entrar y no tener que hacer esto de nuevo, pero sería descortés según Sebastian. Así que me esforcé en poner una _linda sonrisa _que hizo a todas las mujeres que nos observaban, sonreírme de vuelta amablemente. Supongo que Sebastian hizo lo mismo puesto que las más jóvenes suspiraron con una boba sonrisa en sus rostros.

_-¡Ojalá no sea casado!-_

Una mujer le susurró a la otra. Estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil tratando de aparentar que no podía escuchar eso.

-_¿El niño será su hijo? Es tan lindo ¡Y se parecen tanto…!-_

_-¡No me importaría tener el hijo de otra mujer, si él está conmigo!-_

_-Aunque… ¿No será gay? ¿Cómo un hombre así, con tanto dinero, puede vivir solo?-_

No podía soportarlo. Me sonrojé involuntariamente ante los tontos comentarios, esperando que Sebastian no se diera cuenta, terminé de entrar el apartamento, halando de la correa de _Sebas-chan_ y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Si él quería hacer las presentaciones, que las hiciera. Si me enteraba que lo había hecho como si fuera mi padre, encontraría una u otra forma de patearlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando lo alcancé, no podía llamarlo _Bocchan _frente a todas esas personas. Así que opté por su nombre, aunque parecía haber atraído más atención de la necesaria. No podía evitar pensar si solo había mujeres en este edificio, o era nuestra suerte. Parecían muchas copias de Grell por la manera en que me miraban, a diferencia de que éstas **sí **eran mujeres.

Pero una vez que azotó la puerta, después de entrar rápidamente al departamento con el perro, supe que dejaba todo el resto a mí.

Por más que quisiera, no podría arriesgarme a actuar como su padre de nuevo. Esa última vez que lo había hecho, se encargó de difundir rumores de que él era mi hijo bastardo, y que yo nunca lo había querido como lo aparentábamos todos los días. Desde entonces, las miradas de todas las mujeres del lugar atravesaban mi piel acusatoriamente, queriendo mandarme al infierno cuando yo apenas y había regresado de ahí. _Nos tuvimos que mudar una vez más, en menos de un mes._

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis- nunca cambiamos nuestros nombres, puesto que no había problema en absoluto. Sonreí a las mujeres que ondearon sus manos tímidamente a manera de saludo –Disculpen a mi sobrino, creo que tenía que ir al baño- Mi desarrollado sentido del oído, me permitió escuchar la suave pero sarcástica risa del otro lado de la puerta. _Claro que me estaba escuchando._

Después de demasiadas presentaciones, las mujeres volvieron reticentes a sus propios departamentos. Más de una prometió pasarse después como visita. _A Bocchan no le gustaría esto._

Cuando finalmente pude entrar al departamento, me quité la gabardina y la colgué del perchero que ya estaba acomodado a un lado de la puerta. En realidad, todos los muebles ya habían sido acomodados. Y él estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, leyendo un nuevo libro.

-Ha aprendido sobre decoración de interiores, Bocchan- me permití una leve sonrisa. Él levantó la vista y puede ver la amenaza de arrojarme con el libro en sus ojos. Decidí dejar el tema por el momento. _Quizás no podía lastimarme, pero era divertido aparentar que sí. _Esperaba no terminar cayendo en nuestro propio juego.

_Para alguien que tenía 135 años, seguía actuando como un niño en veces._

-¿Ninguna de ellas te dio la llave de su apartamento, Sebastian? Quizás estás perdiendo tus _encantos- _continuó con una leve y sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro. No se le escapaba nada últimamente.

-Ellas parecen preferir venir aquí, en vez de eso- contesté, sus ojos azules se tiñeron por un momento de rojo carmesí, advirtiéndome que eso no debería pasar si quería que todo siguiera en calma.

-Odio ese tipo de personas, la sociedad se ha vuelto demasiado decadente en un siglo- cerró el libro y lo dejó en la pequeña mesa frente a él. Levantándose para explorar el lugar.

_De hecho, estaba muy de acuerdo._

-¿Una taza de té, Bocchan?- ofrecí.

Desde hacía algunos años, había dejado esa costumbre. Creo que había dejado lo que restaba de su humanidad de lado y ahora mejor acostumbraba pasar la mayoría de su tiempo con un libro entre sus manos. No podía objetar aunque quisiera, era mejor que estuviera entretenido en algo mientras yo veía qué hacer. En veces quizás solo me sentaría y lo observaría mientras leía, hasta que se diera cuenta y se moviera a la habitación más alejada del lugar. _O desaparecería por un buen tiempo sin decirme a dónde iba._

Como esperaba, él negó con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento.

Nunca creí que en realidad dejaría de hacerlo, quizás notó lo inútil que era. Pero si había algo que no creo que nunca dejaría, era ese lujo que solo la mínima cantidad de demonios existentes se permitían. Un lujo al que me había arrastrado con él, pues no encontraba qué hacer durante las noches.

Durante miles de años me mantuve lejos de esa opción, ocupando mi tiempo en tantas almas como fuera posible. Pero la realidad era que ahora que solo debía servirle a él, y no corría ningún peligro en esta época tan caótica, me encontré en la necesidad de eliminar 8 horas del día, disfrutando de la comodidad del _sueño._

Dormir en sí no me traía beneficios ni a él tampoco, pero era bueno desperdiciar algunas horas en eso. Dejaba menos qué hacer durante el día.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Sebastian?-

Observé el libro sobre la mesa, un marcador azul saliendo de la página donde se quedó, _supongo que la respuesta era obvia…_

-¿Iniciar una nueva vida, Bocchan?-

Nuestro límite de años en un lugar era de 3. Lo hacíamos aparentar a él de menor edad, pues no cambiaría nunca su cara de niño, así pasara toda la eternidad. No habíamos repetido ninguna ciudad en todos estos años, pero regresar al lugar de donde partimos era una decisión que ambos habíamos tomado.

_-"Regresemos a Londres"-_

Él lo dijo, yo solo asentí. No podría conocer sus motivos en ese momento, pero no había nada que me impidiera seguir su orden. Algo extraño también me llamaba de regreso. Espero muy en el fondo que sea solo algo parecido a _melancolía _por esta ciudad.

La noche llegó sin más preámbulos, ambos asumimos el camino a nuestras habitaciones. Nos veríamos por la mañana, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos de la hora acordada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

No necesitaba de un despertador o algo parecido, tampoco de Sebastian irrumpiendo en mi habitación cada mañana. Esto era una de las pocas cosas que habían cambiado desde que me había convertido en esto, pero sin perder la rutina de cierta forma.

Caminando en la espaciosa sala, él ya estaba sentado en un sofá, leyendo el periódico.

_A eso no me podía acostumbrar._

Se miraba tan… humano. No es que nunca lo haya hecho, pero ahora que no usaba su traje de sirviente, lo veía de una manera distinta. Es como ver a Grell con ropa completamente masculina, creo. Algo que no creo que pase, y si pasa, no podría creerlo. Ese shinigami travesti tiene ciertas maneras de ser, que le quitan cualquier tipo de seriedad. Pero volviendo a Sebastian, creo que su ropa no era lo único que había cambiado con el paso de los años.

Al mismo tiempo que dejó de hacerse pasar como mi sirviente, se había vuelto lo que muchos considerarían una figura _paterna. _Solía tomar ventaja de eso muchas veces, ventajas que yo inmediatamente me cobraba, haciendo uso del contrato.

_Gracias a eso, ahora era capaz de vestirme solo. _Poco a poco todas esas acciones en las que yo dependía de él, se fueron esfumando. Mi naturaleza actual me hacía ponerme a la par en muchos de sus _sorprendentes actos, _como lograr algo en muy poco tiempo. Pero eso no significaba que me dejaría en paz. Muchas veces le ofrecí, casi ordené que se deshiciera del contrato y cada quien podría continuar con su camino.

El orgullo de ambos lo impidió todas esas veces. Como demonio, el insistía en que el contrato no estaba terminado. _No sé si en realidad lo terminaría si pudiera, quizás en todos estos años hubiera podido encontrar una oportunidad de hacerlo. _Como sea, continuó a mi lado, no como un mayordomo, pero como un guía.

-_Ser un demonio no es algo fácil- _dijo un día.

Al principio fue difícil deshacerme de los viejos hábitos, pero entre menos cosas tenía que hacer, más tortuosa encontraba la eternidad.

-Bocchan…-

Parpadeé un par de veces. Me dejé llevar de nuevo. _Como sea, seguiría siendo un misterio para mí el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraba a mi lado. _

¿Quizás y todavía quiere mi alma?

-¿Qué harás ahora, Sebastian?- cuestioné mientras me acercaba y tomaba asiento en el sofá frente a él. Dejó el periódico que leía sobre la mesa, había marcado con un círculo algo interesante que había encontrado.

_Instituto Archer necesita de un tutor privado.-_

_Experiencia en todas las áreas._

Claro.

Aunque él puede hacer todo tipo de cosas, supongo que era mucho mejor en guiar a las personas. _De una manera, o de otra. _

-Conseguiré ese trabajo- declaró. _Eso ya lo podía considerar un hecho._

Después de todo, estos lujos materiales no se pagaban solos y aunque detrás de mí todavía tenía a la fortuna Phantomhive, sentarse a hacer nada no era productivo, divertido o siquiera hacía la eternidad menos larga.

_Supongo que estaría bien que ocupara su tiempo en algo, no es que yo lo necesitara a mi lado todo el tiempo._

Pero había algo en la manera en la que me miraba, esa sonrisa en su rostro se veía más peligrosa que de costumbre. Traté de ignorarlo reasumiendo la lectura del libro que dejé sobre la mesa, pero su mirada parecía atravesar la gruesa tapa y las hojas. Finalmente –solo 5 minutos después- cerré el libro con brusquedad, me cansé de que esperara a decirme algo.

-¿Qué?- su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande con mi repentina explosión.

-Bocchan, en realidad no espera que todos los días, deje a _mi sobrino _solo en casa, mientras voy a trabajar ¿Verdad?-

_Por lo menos ahora sabía que él era mi tío. Pero lo otro…_

-Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo-

_De hecho, lo estaba pensando. _No me negó nada, solo continuó mirándome y ambos sabíamos que podíamos pasar varios días en esta posición, sin movernos. Antes lo habíamos hecho, fueron 3 días en los que miramos al otro en espera de que alguien rompiera el silencio. _Ese, por lo tanto sería el perdedor._ Y quizás hubiéramos continuado por una semana o más, de no ser porque un tornado azotó la región. _Claro que con tornado y todo hubiéramos podido continuar. _Pero no cuando la gente nos miraba y creía que estábamos locos, por lo menos en el caso de Sebastian, quien a los ojos de la sociedad, jugaba un tonto juego y no protegía a un inocente niño de 13 años, de una catástrofe.

-Bocchan, me he tomado la libertad de buscar la mejor escuela para usted- continuó tranquilamente, me alcanzó unos folletos y papeles sobre donde _pensaba _mandarme.

-¿De qué me serviría esto?- espeté –Los libros de Historia son errados, las Matemáticas que se enseñan ahora son completamente inútiles, ya sé idiomas, la Física no se aplica a un demonio y los llamados misterios de la Ciencia no lo son para mí-

Su pacífico rostro no se inmutó ante ninguno de mis puntos en contra.

-Es bueno hacer amigos, Bocchan. Conocer a gente nueva-

_Bastardo. _

-Sabes que odio las multitudes-

De nuevo nos mirábamos. Silencio a nuestro alrededor.

-Es lo mejor en esta situación- la manera en que lo dijo, era como dar por terminada la pequeña discusión. _Últimamente se tomaba muy en serio su papel de un familiar mío. _

Además era más que obvio que yo podría evadir esa parte de su plan, haciendo uso de nuestro contrato. Pero últimamente no me sentía cómodo con eso. Tenía cierto aprecio por Sebastian, después de todo me había ayudado a lograr tantas cosas que quizás solo no hubiera podido. Aún cuando siempre supe que lo hacía por mi alma.

_No tiene que ver con los métodos que utilices, siempre y cuando lo consigas._

Pero después de un siglo en el cual me acompañó, comenzaba a dudar.

_¿Lo estaba haciendo porque quería?_

Ahora me encontraba vacío de sentimientos.

No podía decirlo con toda seguridad.

-_Bocchan, es más divertido acompañarlo a usted por el resto de la eternidad. Que pasar años engordando almas sin propósitos y fuerza de voluntad-_

Necesitaba aprender a manejar las palabras como él.

Me crucé de brazos, Sebastian supo que había ganado este argumento.

-Las clases comienzan mañana, Bocchan- sonrió.

_Usar el contrato a estas alturas, era como patear a tu perro que trataba de hacer lo mejor. O por lo menos lo que ese demonio podía considerar __**mejor. **_

-Saldré a comprar lo necesario para mañana- Sebastian se levantó del sofá, tomó del perchero su abrigo y de la mesita a un lado de la puerta las llaves del auto. –Además de conseguir el trabajo de tutor. Por favor, evite salir a menos de que sea muy necesario-

Sonrió y se inclinó levemente antes de salir del apartamento.

No esperó mi respuesta, solo cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue.

_¿Qué tanto han cambiado las cosas en realidad?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V.<strong>

No esperaba que mi Bocchan accediera tan fácilmente a la idea de ir a una escuela, pero eso me quitaba un pensamiento de encima, de saber dónde se encontraba por lo menos 6 o 7 horas del día. Habíamos acordado que solo pasar el tiempo se convertiría en una larga tortura, por lo que decidimos _unirnos _a la sociedad. Cada vez que nos mudábamos de un lugar a otro, no era muy difícil encontrar quién nos hiciera papeles falsos e identificaciones, las cuales usábamos solo cuando era explícitamente necesario.

Pero esta sin duda, era la primera vez que él asistiría a estas modernas formas de enseñanza. La primera vez que de verdad tendríamos lo más parecido a una vida normal, al menos en apariencia.

_Un buen cambio. Sería entretenido._

-Ahora, ¿Qué tipo de zapatos eran los de la Escuela del joven amo?-

El lugar estaba lleno de muchas personas, haciendo compras de último minuto para el comienzo del ciclo escolar, mañana. La mayoría de estos, eran mujeres. Muchas acompañados por sus hijos y otras no. _Los humanos, siempre dejando para mañana lo que podrían haber hecho ayer. _

Tenía casi todo listo, a excepción de los zapatos. En cuanto a la ropa, hubiera sido más de mi gusto haber buscado un buen sastre para que el uniforme de mi Bocchan le ajustara perfecto, pero el tiempo no nos dejaba otra opción. Debía poner esa nota mental para hacerlo un poco más adelante, con las telas más finas que pudiera encontrar.

Tengo los libros, los útiles, su uniforme y todo lo demás que se pudiera pedir durante el transcurso del año escolar. Pero no importa qué haga, no me puedo quitar la mirada de encima de varias mujeres a mí alrededor.

_Los bajos instintos humanos._

Al final, una de ellas juntó se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe, veo que tiene problemas para encontrar los zapatos de ese uniforme- señaló.

_Debían de estar muy atentas a mis movimientos para saber eso. _De igual forma sonreí amablemente.

-Oh, lo notó. ¿Y usted puede decirme dónde encontrarlos?-

La mujer se sonrojó con mi petición. _Estaba equivocado al creer que la sociedad evolucionaría a algo más inteligente que eso._

-Justo aquí- me llevó no muy lejos de donde estaba, pero mientras caminábamos juntos, ella se ganó varias miradas celosas de las demás mujeres que compraban con sus hijos. –Mi hija también asistirá a esa escuela, ¿Tiene hijos?- preguntó.

No sé si solo era cortesía o me quería sacar información para su propio beneficio. Como sea, le respondí.

-No, es para mi sobrino-

Una luz apareció en los ojos de la mujer, pensando: _"Oh, gracias al cielo ¡No es casado!" _como si en realidad tuviera una oportunidad.

Mi respuesta pareció haber hecho eco por todo el lugar, pues susurros entre las demás mujeres tomaron nueva fuerza.

_Tengo todo lo que quiero ahora, es momento de partir. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

Traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que me vería obligado a asistir a una escuela desde mañana. En sí no era una mala idea ocupar mi tiempo en algo, pero debía aparentar ser lo que parecía, un niño de 12 años. De mente inocente, nada fuera de lo común, ignorante a los hechos mayores del mundo actual.

_Que farsa._

Pero si queríamos permanecer por lo menos 3 años en esta ciudad, debía cumplir con eso. Y en realidad quería seguir aquí, mientras tuviera oportunidad. Era como una especie de capricho que ni yo mismo entendía, pero al cual me apegaba. En _mi _realidad, ya no había muchas cosas a las cuales mantenerse fiel. Como la vida, como los sueños. Todo era una falsa ilusión creada para un _ser _que continuaba caminando en un mundo ajeno.

_Por eso debía permanecer firme._

-Escuela Privada Ashford…- tomé de nuevo los folletos sobre la mesa, en realidad el lugar no se veía tan mal. Tenía todo lo que un joven principito consentido pudiera desear de una escuela. _Solo de pensar que me toparía con personas de ese tipo…_

No es que me encontrara en contra de eso, pero si sabía algo del presente, era que los _ricos _eran más ricos. Y que los hijos de los _ricos, _tenían un ego más grande que toda la fortuna de sus padres en un solo lugar.

Y pensar en ellos me recordaba a Soma.

Cuando me alejé de sus vidas traté de no mantener contacto con ellos mientras me fuera posible, y eso significaba no recibir noticias de ellos. Por eso se dio a conocer mi muerte, no quería que me buscaran. Sabiendo lo testarudo que era Soma, junto a Agni, había siempre la remota posibilidad de que lograran dar con mi paradero, por mucho que tratara de evitarlo. Entonces me harían explicarles el por qué de mi partida, mi verdadera naturaleza. Algo que no podía permitirme.

Muchas personas viven mejor, siendo ignorantes a hechos que no deberían ser. La fragilidad de la _realidad _del ser humano se puede ver perturbada fácilmente, tentándolos a hacer cosas estúpidas.

_O si no, ¿Por qué estaría encadenado a un demonio por la eternidad?_

Soma se quedó mejor pensando que morí, al igual que todos. No era una decisión de la que me arrepintiera, pero… de una manera o de otra ellos siempre trataron de saber la verdad sobre mí. _Verdad que les terminé negando al final de todo._

¿Qué podía hacer? _Soy un demonio._

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V.<strong>

Más que una academia, los gustos exquisitos que se tenían para la decoración eran dignos de una gran mansión de cierto personaje con dinero. No debía esperar menos al saber que lo que tenía en mente era ser un tutor privado. _Recuerdo cuando solía hacer eso con mi Bocchan. _No creo que hubiera aprendido mucho entonces, pero para eso era la escuela, ahora.

Solo que surgía una pequeña duda mientras caminaba dentro del salón principal, _¿A quién debía enseñar? _

Tal y como lo había pensado, era en efecto alguien con dinero. ¿Pero por qué poner un anuncio en un simple diario? Cuando obviamente se contaba con los recursos para traer a quien fuera, de donde sea.

-¿Michaelis-san?-

La mujer que me había guiado hasta ahora se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas.

-Estamos aquí- las empujó.

Por un momento me recordó a la mansión Trancy. A excepción de que esta vez no cargaba con una maleta y no tenía las mismas intenciones. Pero el lujo con el que todo estaba decorado y la fina limpieza eran de admirarse. _Digno de un mayordomo, de hecho. O quizás de varios humanos. _

Los muebles con los más finos forros y cada objeto dentro seguro valía una fortuna. Pero practicando esgrima en el centro de todo, se encontraba el motivo que me había traído. _A quien enseñar. _Sería grosero de mi parte interrumpir la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Por lo que podía ver, era un joven. Seguramente de la misma edad que mi Bocchan, hablando físicamente. Nunca creí de hecho que alguien se acercara a la complexión tan delicada y un poco pequeña de mi amo, pero esto era cercano. Aún con todo el traje para practicar esgrima, podía notar lo delgadas que eran las piernas del joven espadachín.

_-¡Touché!-_

También tenía buena habilidad.

-Archer-sama

Había olvidado a la mujer a mi lado. Ella llamó al joven que se retiró de inmediato la careta mientras se acercaba.

No pude evitar la inspección de su rostro.

Cabello gris claro saltó acomodado de manera elegante hacia todos lados, un poco cayendo en su rostro. Dos grandes ojos que pensé por un segundo estaban en un tono entre el de mi Bocchan y del desaparecido joven Trancy. Pero había algo diferente en ellos, un tinte gris. Además de su piel pálida que hacía juego con todo lo demás.

Era tal y como lo esperaba, viendo el fino rostro que tenía, podía decir su edad.

Admití una pequeña inclinación cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de mí.

-¿Has venido por el puesto de tutor?- me preguntó. Su voz tenía todavía cierto tono infantil que hacía mucho no había escuchado.

-Hai, Archer-sama

La formalidad no debía de olvidarse.

El joven comenzó a rodearme, inspeccionándome. No sé en realidad qué parte para conseguir el trabajo requería una inspección así, pero mientras estuviera satisfecho, no había problema.

Estaba preparado para comenzar una detallada, bien planeada y extensa presentación de mi experiencia en el campo, cuando su voz volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Estás contratado-

La mujer que me había guiado y el hombre con el que había estado practicando no se inmutaron. Yo tampoco, todos parecíamos acostumbrados a los caprichos de un joven amo.

-Gracias. Archer-sama, ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?- pareció dudarlo por unos segundos.

-Mañana por la mañana-

Y nuestra plática se dio por terminada.

* * *

><p>Ha sido trabajo de la familia lidiar con esto desde hace mucho tiempo, la información es pasada de generación en generación para continuar con nuestra labor. Mi padre apenas logró informarme de la situación antes de fallecer junto a mi madre en ese <em>accidente <em>aéreo. Yo no creo en los accidentes, solo en la causa y la consecuencia, y lo que se puede hacer para aprovechar de ambos. _Después de todo, sigo aprovechando lo que se me ha dado._

-¿Byron-sama?-

Gabriel estaba fuera de su uniforme de esgrima ahora. Pasé demasiado tiempo pensando, pero la duda no se alejaría si no preguntaba ahora.

-¿Es _él_?-

Apenas hacía 10 minutos que mi _nuevo tutor _se había ido, pero no desperdiciaría el tiempo si debía actuar. _Causa y Consecuencia. _No podía dejar que él comenzara y yo terminar envuelto en la consecuencia.

Gabriel meditó por un segundo su respuesta. _No era muy común de su parte el dudar. _

-Tenemos que consultarlo con alguien que ya lo ha visto- sugirió. –Además, necesitamos confirmar que sigue cuidando del _otro_-

Creo que tiene razón. Simplemente no podemos empezar de nuevo con todo esto sin tener la certeza. Cualquier movimiento en falso y todo sería en vano.

_He esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Y no moriré antes de terminar._

_Sebastian Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta, lo primero que pensé fue que era Sebastian. Pero al recordar que él no tenía motivo para tocar, si tenía sus propias llaves, me levanté y enderecé mis ropas mientras caminaba. Recordando que _no debía de abrir la puerta a extraños _aún siendo yo, me acerqué lo más que pude para hacer una pregunta tonta.

-¿Quién?- exclamé lo suficientemente fuerte.

En cuestión de segundos me respondieron.

-Somos vecinos, venimos a saludar-

Habiendo notado que no fuera la voz de una mujer la que me contestaba era un gran alivio. Pero había algo en esa voz que se me hacía un tanto familiar. Además de que sería demasiado grosero al descartar a quienes sea que estuvieran del otro lado.

_Al diablo con las instrucciones de Sebastian. Sea quien sea, puedo manejarlo yo solo. _

Quité la cadena de la puerta y unos cuantos seguros que consideraba inútiles. Halé al mismo tiempo que ponía una inocente sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Buenas tard…-

Mi saludo se vio congelado en el tiempo. Mi sonrisa desapareció y sentí por primera vez desde hace un siglo que mi confianza flaqueaba, mucho.

Fuerzas sobrenaturales me ayudaron a permanecer de pie, sosteniéndome tan fuerte como podía todavía de la puerta.

_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué después de todos estos años?_

-Buenas tardes Ciel-kun, escuchamos que tu nombre era Ciel. Espero que no te moleste que te llamemos así-

_Ella…_

-¿Estás solo en casa? No te preocupes, solo veníamos a saludar. Y hacerles saber a ti y a tu tío que pueden contar con nosotros en lo que sea-

_Él…_

_¿Por qué…?_

-Mi nombre es Rachel y él es mi esposo Vincent-

_Sus caras._

_No…_

_¿Sebastian? Simplemente no lo… soporto. ¡Ven aquí!_

-Oh ¿Buenas tardes?- él se apareció. Su sorpresa no pasó desapercibida, incluso su sonrisa de siempre se borró, antes de posar su vista en mí.

_¿Por qué me estás mirando también de esa manera? ¿Estás sintiendo lástima?_

-C…con permiso- me sentí el más afortunado al poder encontrar esas dos palabras con significado dentro de mi mente.

Dejé a… _mi tío_, lidiando con… con…

-_¿Está bien? Parece un poco pálido-_

_-No pretendíamos asustarlo, ¿Hicimos algo malo?-_

_-Yo me aseguraré de que esté bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Señores…-_

_-Ah, disculpe. Phantomhive… Rachel y Vincent Phantomhive-_

Caminé hasta la sala, tanteando la pared con mis manos por todo el camino. Cuando supe que estaba fuera de la vista de todos, poco a poco fui pegando mi espalda contra la pared en busca de algo de soporte. De algo real.

Incluso cuando Ángela me mostró aquellos recuerdos e ilusiones, admito que mi fuerza disminuyó, pero encontré la manera de lidiar con ellos. Pero ahora, que estaban realmente vivos, que no eran una mentira proyectada por mi mente, no sabía qué hacer con eso. Algunos pensamientos entraron en conflicto con sentimientos que creí que habían sido enterrados. Haciendo de todo una confusa niebla a mi alrededor.

_Por eso siempre habíamos evitado este lugar. No nos habíamos topado con este problema antes, pero esa suficiente para moverme el suelo y hacerme dudar. Estaba aquí por ellos, soy esto por ellos. _

_Todo empezó por ellos._

Nunca le pregunté a Sebastian si un demonio puede perder el conocimiento. Y no lo haría.

_Supongo que estaba a punto de comprobarlo de primera mano._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi! Mis lectores masoquistas :D Si llegaron hasta aquí, deben de dejar un review n.n ´<strong>_

_**Así la autora se alegrará y dirá: "OH, mis lectores quieren mas! Escribiré más"**_

_**y el lector piensa "Yo dejaré review :D Al fin y al cabo, la autora escribió más de lo que yo puedo escribir en un review"**_

_**autora: "SII! ES un pensamiento inteligente!"**_

_**Lector: "Gracias, gracias. Dejaré review"**_

_**Sobre el fic: **_

_**Se puede considerar un AU -UA, pero todo lo que pasó en las 2 temporadas del anime se tomará en cuenta. Además de hacer uso de varias escenas, pero en el presente :D También, podría aceptar pedidos sobre algo pequeño, donde quieran ver a Sebastian o a Ciel enfrentándose a cierto hecho de la realidad.**_

_**Sip, haré aparecer a todos los personajes :D (O la mayoría)**_

_**Creo que es todo. Nos vemos en el próxim capi.**_

_**any**_


	2. Su Mayordomo, en la enseñanza

…**Su mayordomo, presente…**

Nunca le pregunté a Sebastian si un demonio puede perder el conocimiento. Y no lo haría.

_Supongo que estaba a punto de comprobarlo de primera mano._

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Su Mayordomo, en la enseñanza"**

**Sebastian P.O.V.**

Ya estaba realmente cerca del apartamento, en realidad solo estaba tratando de acomodar todas las cosas que había comprado en mis brazos, de una manera adecuada. Cuando cerré la puerta del auto con lo mínimo de fuerza, sentí que el sello del contrato en mi mano ardía, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a mi Bocchan pedir por mí en una manera que no escuchaba desde hacía más de un siglo.

Ese fue el principal motivo para que el tiempo y lo demás fueran rotos por mi presencia automáticamente a su lado. _Estaba acompañado. _Y me tomó solo una fracción de segundo darme cuenta de por qué el estrés en su llamado.

_No lo podía contar como imposible. Después de todo ya me había pasado. _Pero creo que fallé al no advertirle a mi joven amo sobre esto.

En realidad nunca creí que nos tuviéremos que topar con este tipo de evento nunca, siempre nos movíamos cada poco tiempo que era poco probable que esto pasara. _Dentro de todos los lugares, de todas las personas que podían haberse aparecido ¿Realmente tenían que haber sido ellos? _Me tomó tiempo reconstruir la confianza de mi Bocchan desde aquél día que lo encontré, _¿Pero ellos? _

Estoy seguro de que Ciel Phantomhive es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber qué era esto, exceptuando una ilusión. Pero la presencia de estos dos seres estaba causando más inconvenientes de los visibles.

-Oh ¿Buenas tardes?-

Pude ver sus rostros de frente cuando se giraron al sonido de mi voz. Aunque desde antes tenía la certeza de que eran _ellos, _muy en el fondo conservaba la tonta esperanza de que no se vieran completamente iguales a la última vez. _Tonto de mí. _Eran exactamente como antes, solo vestidos en las ropas del siglo XXI.

-C…Con permiso-

Solo alcancé a ver cómo mi Bocchan trataba de evitar sus miradas mientras se retiraba. _Esto no era bueno._

Pasé entre ambos y me posicioné en la puerta, evitando que pudieran ver más de lo que mi joven amo deseara. Dejé las bolsas a un lado y luego me enderecé con una leve sonrisa. Aún así podía notar preocupación en sus rostros.

_No necesitaba eso._

-¿Está bien? Parece un poco pálido-

_Rachel Phantomhive. _Su rostro tan delicado como antes. Vistiendo esta vez una falda magenta apenas encima de la rodilla y una blusa de un rosa claro. Su rubio y largo cabello agarrado en una alta coleta, pero esos ojos tan parecidos a los de mi Bocchan mostrando arrepentimiento y preocupación que me molestaban.

_Ellos eran falsos. Ellos no eran los padres de Ciel Phantomhive._

-No pretendíamos asustarlo, ¿Hicimos algo malo?-

_Vincent Phantomhive. _Vistiendo un traje café claro, una simple camisa lisa y blanca debajo. Quizás no podía culpar tanto a su esposa por esto, pero él era quien traía desde su historia familiar esa larga cadena generacional de los perros de la reina. El mismo que ocultó algo tan importante de mi Bocchan, solo para que continuara con su deber ciegamente.

_Muy cierto era que ellos no son sus padres. Pero su simple recuerdo en apariencia es perturbador. _

-No se preocupen, yo me aseguraré de que estén bien- una simple sonrisa y mis palabras serían creídas. Pero se supone que yo no los conozco. No debería de estar hablando sin tanta preocupación con ellos, cuando prácticamente hablaron con _mi sobrino _sin mi permiso. –Señores…-

La chispa de compresión saltó en los ojos de ambos. _Bien._

-Ah, disculpe. Phantomhive… Rachel y Vincent Phantomhive-

_Solo deseo acabar con este casual encuentro. Sé que mi Bocchan está al pendiente de esta conversación y escuchar sus nombres salidos de sus propias bocas no era lo que planeaba._

Lo escuché sostener su aliento desde algún punto cercano. _Hora de la despedida._

-Gusto en conocerlos, Señores Phantomhive. Pero ahora tengo algo importante que…-

-No se preocupe, solo queríamos saludar- _Al menos eso me ahorró una excusa._

Ambos se retiraron en menos de un minuto, pero mientras cerraba la puerta noté algo que por la primera impresión no había sido visible, o quizás estaba prestando más atención a su manera de actuar. Cuando ambos entraron al apartamento a escasas 4 puertas de aquí, podía apostar mi eternidad por algo.

_Rachel Phantomhive estaba embarazada._

_¿Puede ser mi Bocchan?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

La última cosa que recuerdo antes de sucumbir en la oscuridad era escuchar sus nombres. _Como si verlos no hubiera sido suficiente. _Incluso con el mismo apellido. Ellos no eran mis padres, solo se parecían demasiado a ellos y lo único que podía explicarlo era el tan llamado proceso de reencarnación. Así como nunca le pregunté a Sebastian si eso era posible, no me hubiera detenido de venir a éste lugar. _Pensándolo por un momento, son muchas cosas las que no le he preguntado a Sebastian. _Pero me hubiera gustado algo de información que me mantuviera alerta si esto podría volver a pasar.

_-Bocchan…-_

Fue estúpido de mi parte reaccionar de esa manera. Solo logré confirmar que ellos seguían afectándome en más de una manera. _A pesar de que creí que los había olvidado._

_-Bocchan…_

¿Pero cómo podrías actuar con quienes parecen tus padres y esencia pueden tener varias similitudes? Son viejos hábitos, la costumbre. Después de todo formaron parte importante de mi vida, _hasta ese día. _

-Bocchan-

-¿Se…Sebastian?-

_¿Qué…cuándo? ¿Por qué diablos me estaba cargando?_

-Sebastian ¡Bájame!- el maldito demonio solo me sonrió.

-Oh, oh Bocchan. Eso fue una impresión fuerte, los jóvenes demonios siguen siendo hasta cierto punto humanos mientras no tengan más edad-

-No te pregunté eso, _Sebastian _¡Te dije que me bajaras!-

-Y yo solo le di una razón convincente para no hacerlo- respondió de inmediato.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. _Otra vez este juego no. _

-Solo bájame- ordené, y de inmediato lo hizo. Me sorprendió que no argumentara más conmigo como solía hacerlo, pero solo segundos después supe por qué. _El maldito demonio tenía ganado el argumento._

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, mis piernas se negaron a brindarme el soporte necesario. Ambas rodillas cedieron ante mi poco peso, enviándome directamente al suelo de no ser por el par de brazos que me esperaban.

_Maldito. Maldito. Bastardo. Engreído. Tenías la razón._

Suspiré mientras permitía que me levantara de nuevo y me acomodara en sus brazos camino a la habitación. Cerré los ojos para no ver la sonrisa que sé que tenía. _¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? _Oscuridad, bienvenida seas de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V.<strong>

Cuando lo dejé en su cama, parecía que se había calmado un poco más pero solo era porque en serio perdió el conocimiento esta vez. _Una reacción tan humana. _Pero solo a mi bocchan se lo podía permitir, él siempre estaría a salvo conmigo, pasara lo que pasara. Aunque eso no quitaba de mi mente la presencia de aquellas dos personas, tan cerca de nuestro departamento.

Podía sugerir que nos moviéramos de nuevo. Sin embargo acabábamos de llegar, y sabía de antemano que el joven amo no querría. Mudarnos sería aceptar su debilidad ante esta nueva situación y humano o no, seguía siendo tan obstinado como siempre, lo que me llevaba a pensar en alguna otra idea para aminorar esto. No planeaba que la noche antes de entrar a su nueva escuela, tuviera una noche tan intranquila. _Y lo negaría por la mañana. _Pero lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que esas pesadillas volverían.

_Odiaba este sentimiento de inutilidad. _

Pero supongo que por hoy no podría hacer nada más, cualquier decisión futura de todas formas la tenía que discutir con él y no se encontraba precisamente tan lúcido como para decidir lo mejor.

_Solo cuidar de él, ¿O qué sería de un mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, si no podía lograr eso?_

o-o-o

La mañana llegó como cualquier otro día. Las mañanas no cambiaban con los años, el sol seguía estando ahí hasta que la noche clamaba su territorio y era hora de partir.

El joven amo bajó temprano vestido con el uniforme puesto, anoche se lo había dejado en su habitación, _planchado y listo. _Pero aunque a pesar de que lo había visto con diferentes ropas a lo largo de estos cien años, un uniforme no era un privilegio que se me había dado de escoger para su guardarropa, y este se veía contrastante con lo que yo sé que en realidad era.

Supongo que nadie imaginaría que un niño como él, podría ser un demonio de más de un siglo.

-¿Desayuno, Bocchan?-

Caminó tenso hasta la mesa, incluso se sentó de manera rígida con ambas manos hechas puños sobre el mantel. No estoy seguro de que siquiera me escuchó, parecía demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que había pasado ayer.

_Yo seguía pensando en eso._

La idea de mudarnos se hacía más tentadora pero al mismo tiempo me molestaba creer que dos simples humanos fueran la causa de esto.

_No, no son simples humanos. _

Ellos son la viva imagen de la discordia. _Ellos podían hacerme perder todo y eso no se lo podía permitir a nadie. _

-Sebastian…-

Dejé de tallar un trapo innecesariamente sobre la barra de la cocina. De inmediato acudí al llamado.

Para alguien que no necesita del sueño como una necesidad en su vida, mi joven amo se veía cansado. _Agotado. _Como un viejo hombre con problemas que no parecen tener salida.

-_Ellos…- _creí que nunca preguntaría, pero la forma en la que se refería a ambos era como si no quisiera ver sus rostros cuando los mencionaba. Incluso cerró los ojos tratando de sacar sus rostros de su pequeña cabeza -¿Son reencarnaciones?

Me permití tomar asiento en una de las sillas vacías a un lado de mi Bocchan._ Tenemos suerte de que sea temprano, presiento que esto tardará un poco. _

-Sí, lo son- mis manos se movieron a la servilleta de tela posada sin doblar frente a mí –Las más parecidas que he visto a sus vidas pasadas, debo añadir-

Hubo más silencio, pero podía ver en la mirada confundida de mi joven amo, que trataba de buscar una respuesta a esto.

-¿Te había pasado antes?- me preguntó, entrelazó ambas manos sobre la mesa. El anillo azul de la casa Phantomhive brillando expectante.

Él buscaría una manera de poner culpa sobre mí. _Era su forma de no sentirse tan mal por sus reacciones. _

Suspiré antes de contestar, _no había remedio. _

-Solo un par de veces, pero realmente nunca me importó o tuve un contacto mayor con los involucrados- respondí, buscando hasta la más mínima reacción en su rostro.

Decepción no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- _Así que aquí venía mi parte de culpa. _Pero mientras eso lo pudiera hacer sentir mejor y dejara salir la mayor parte de sus frustraciones, me haría su blanco para tirar dardos.

No es que no lo fuera ya.

-Bocchan, nunca creí que mientras cambiáramos cada 3 años de ciudad, nos tocaría toparnos con personas que usted conoció hace tanto tiempo…- pareció pensarlo por unos momentos –Mucho menos con _estas _dos personas en especial, en primer lugar-

_Él debe saber que no puedo ver el futuro._

-Además, no siempre las reencarnaciones suelen ser tan parecidas a la vida pasada. Ésta realmente fue una gran coincidencia-

Se miraba tan indeciso en si creerme o no. Aunque dijera lo contrario, sabía que creería la mayoría de las cosas que le dijera, y en esta ocasión deseaba que lo creyera todo. Era por su propio bien prepararse por si algo muy parecido a su pasado se volvía a hacer presente. _Como el hecho de que esa mujer estaba embarazada. _Un dato que omitiría mientras fuera prudente.

-_Gracias _por la oportuna información- concluyó mientras masajeaba con una mano su frente. _Estaba molesto. _Eso me lo dijo su tono y la manera en la que me miró por unos segundos antes de desviar su vista.

-Bocch…

-Es tarde, Sebastian. Hay escuela-

Tardaría unos días en que me perdonara por ocultarle algo. _Siempre lo hacía. _Generalmente él me ocultaría también algo importante, o escaparía a algún sitio mientras yo no pudiera vigilarlo. Aunque quizás esta vez sería más difícil que nuestra ya delicada relación pudiera volver a la normalidad, incluyendo su manera de poner la mayoría de sus cosas en mi cuidado.

_La presencia de esos dos comenzaba a molestarme ya, de una manera más alta que una simple molestia. _

-Bocchan- llamé de nuevo, intentando que al menos esta vez sí pusiera la atención adecuada –Se le olvida esto- deposité en su mano una pequeña cajita –No creo que quiera que toda su nueva escuela vea su ojo del contrato-

Desde que se inventaron los pupilentes, ha sido mucho más fácil ocultar ese ojo marcado eternamente.

Gruñó al darme la razón.

_Quizás sí podría enfrentar esto mejor de lo que yo creía. Bien, tenía una sorpresa para él._

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

El camino en el auto fue demasiado incómodo, por lo menos para mí. Sebastian, siendo _Sebastian _tiene más años de experiencia en esto que yo y suele acostumbrarse mucho más rápido que cualquiera a la situación que lo rodea, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que me venciera de nuevo. Suficiente con ser su _demonio en entrenamiento. _O así se había atrevido a llamarme una vez. _Con la única intención de provocarme, pero él no esperaba mi rápida retribución al comprar el golden retriever y llamarlo Sebas-chan._

Como sea, me encontré observando los alrededores y las calles a medida que se detenía en los semáforos. Lo último que quería hacer era enfrentar su sonrisa arrogante por lo que restaba de este día, entre la escuela y su _trabajo _sería una gran oportunidad.

_Escuela… _

El pensamiento de ayer volvía a hacerse presente con la misma fuerza, pero esta vez se desviaban a un campo diferente. Como por qué en realidad había terminado aceptando esta tonta idea, cuando lo único que me podría hacer pasar por un estudiante era mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo congelado en esta edad por el resto de la eternidad. Y pensándolo de esa manera, no mucho había cambiado en mi forma de ser en realidad. Sigo dependiendo en algunas cosas de Sebastian solo porque no queda otra alternativa.

Quizás ambos sabemos la verdad detrás de todo esto, pero a los ojos del mundo mortal sigo siendo un niño que no debería hacer lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer. Creer que Sebastian era un adulto era mucho más fácil para su apariencia, pues podría hacer todo lo que quisiera porque la edad que aparentaba no era inconveniente para nada.

Pero siendo un niño…

Tendía a quedar atrapado en situaciones como esta donde la gente solía subestimar mi forma de pensar y la capacidad que tenía para manejar ciertas situaciones a mí alrededor. Legalmente, en realidad no puedo hacer nada pues podría considerarse una grave falta o una simple broma.

_Los niños no pueden hacer esto y aquello._

Esa es la otra maldición que me ha congelado en más de un sentido, haciendo que no me tenga que enfrentar a cosas que los adultos deben hacer, deteniendo mi formación mental en esa pequeña parte. No sé cómo hacer algunas cosas que Sebastian hace solo porque no se me tiene permitido intervenir y eso resta mi experiencia.

_Para alguien que tiene 135 años… es insultante._

Soy el mismo, en casi todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo único viejo que hay en mí son mis pensamientos. _De varios años atrás._

Estamos atrapados así, sin importar que.

-¿Bocchan? Estamos aquí-

_Esto es más serio de lo que me temía._

Paramos en la acera frente a la gran escuela privada que ahora, tendría el honor de tenerme como alumno. _La única escuela a la que realmente he asistido. _Con sus lujos visibles para que todo el que pasara caminando por fuera y que no perteneciera se enterara de la calidad y estatus de los alumnos. _¿Por qué ese demonio creía que esto era mi tipo?_

-Usted es un Conde, Bocchan. No podría perdonarme mandarlo a una escuela de menor calidad a la que realmente merece-

_Si, un conde que tiene más de 100 años muerto. Bien pensado, Sebastian. _

No me digné a una respuesta, de todas formas él sabía lo que pensaba al respecto y lo mucho que odiaba estos ambientes pomposos con gente arrogante. Jóvenes que creen poder comprar el mundo con solo chasquear los dedos cuando ni siquiera saben lo que en realidad es el mundo. Vivir en el.

_¿Quién dice que no tenemos infierno aquí en la tierra? Se le llama Aristocracia. _

-Regresaré por usted a la hora de salida, Bocchan-

Tomé la mochila y bajé del auto, después de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a la entrada pude notar las miradas de aquellos que se encontraban en la acera. Tanto del oficial de tráfico como el de padres, sirvientes y lo que podía llamarse como cuerpo Escolar. Todos ellos me miraron como si fuera una especie rara que caminaba hacia ellos. Los demás alumnos de esta escuela y próximos _compañeros de clase _tenían una mirada distinta, de hecho.

_Al parecer yo era la nueva adquisición y su futuro tema de conversación. _

Escuché cuando Sebastian se alejaba. El leve sonido que hacía el Camaro negro del año del cual era poseedor mi _mayordomo _era característico. Por un momento me pregunté para quién eran las miradas, si el alumno nuevo o el auto del hombre que lo había traído. _Ahora sé que la mayoría lo etiquetaría como mi padre. _No quiero pensar en su sonrisa cuando se enterara.

Pero qué podía hacer al respecto. Después de todo, ambos contábamos con el dinero para este tipo de lujos y aunque no nos eran de real utilidad, entre los humanos solía causar cierta impresión de poder y envidia. Sentimientos de los cuales, ambos disfrutábamos. Perdimos mucho cuando mi título de conde quedó atrás. No se puede poner eso en una tarjeta de presentación o simplemente decir lo que eres en estos días.

Según la nueva versión oficial, él trabaja de pintor. _Engreído. _El podría copiar y robar la Mona lisa si yo se lo ordenaba, nunca nadie se daría cuenta, creo.

Pero por el momento…

Debía enfrentar a esta escuela por mi cuenta. Habíamos apostado de manera silenciosa que yo podría arreglármelas este primer día. _¿El premio? _Solo un orgullo intacto.

Así que me abrí paso entre los todavía _muy _impresionados transeúntes. Incluso por la puerta de la gran escuela.

Sé que había dicho que la fachada era más que impresionante para cualquiera, pero quien tuviera la oportunidad de entrar, podría decir que esto estaba en más de un nivel fuera del alcance de la clase media. _¿Aquí venían los hijos de reyes?_

Me recibió un gran y largo patio repleto de áreas verdes, colmado de flores coloridas y extravagantes en todo su explendor. Árboles altos y perfectamente podados a ambos flancos del camino, incluso más de un par de bancas de piedra tallada por el mismo. _¿Esta era la vista del recibimiento? _Pasando la primera impresión, había tres enormes edificios de tres pisos cada uno de ellos. Construidos en perfecta armonía con el resto de la arquitectura del lugar, era como si hubieran sido diseñados específicamente para esto, un gusto en general. _Y no lo dudo. _Por lo que sospecho que se paga por recibir educación aquí, no debería ser menos.

-¿Eres nuevo?-

Involuntariamente me encogí ante la pregunta. Estaba tan atento al lugar que pasé desapercibido cualquier acercamiento de alguien, siendo más que obvio que llamaría algo la atención. Me giré con la mejor sonrisa amable que podía expresar con la instrucción de Sebastian durante estos años, como sea, no esperaba toparme con algo así… _de nuevo. _

-¡¿Tú eres el nuevo cierto?-

Debí haberlo adivinado por el tono de su voz, por la manera en que se expresaba y su entusiasmo. Pero no pude contestar ninguna de las preguntas al toparme con su imagen tan parecida a la última vez que nos habíamos visto, _hace tanto tiempo._

Ella recuperó su cordura y se enderezó, extendiéndome la mano mientras decía se presentaba.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, gusto en conocerte-

Luego me ofrece esta tan característica y radiante sonrisa suya. _Todavía tiene ese nombre tan largo._

De todos los lugares, en toda la ciudad… yo sé que estoy maldito. Desde _aquél _mes lo he sabido siempre. Pero parece que mi penitencia tenía más de cien años atrasada y que ahora quien sea que estuviera llevándola a cabo, se divertía mandándola toda en un solo paquete, en dos días. _Maldigo a ese ser a lo más profundo del inferno. Lo veré cuando pase de visita._

Tomé su mano después de varios segundos, incluso su infinita sonrisa puede cansarse.

-Soy Ciel, Ciel…-

Mal momento para recordar que realmente nunca me preocupé por esta parte. _¿Qué apellido tenía mi falsa acta de nacimiento? Solo con saber que seguía siendo Ciel me había conformado._

Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sonrojaba de esta manera, Lizzy lo tomó como algo personal pues me sonrió de manera cómplice al completar mi oración.

-¡Ciel Michaelis, gusto en conocerte!-

_Y al verdugo de mis dos últimos días también lo acompañaría Sebastian, solo que no creo que estar en el infierno sea algo que le pese a ese __**ser**__, por lo que me conformaría con encerrarlo en una habitación con ese viejo shinigami travesti. _

¡Él actuaba como mi padre _de nuevo_!

_Se enteraría de quién era Ciel Phantomhive cuando regresara al apartamento esta noche. _

-¡Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y fui enviada para presentarte la escuela y tu salón de clases!- continuó ella con entusiasmo, no noté que me jalaba por todo el camino hasta que tuve que apresurar mi paso para no tropezar.

_Lizzy _siempre sería Lizzy, creo. No hay nada malo en su personalidad más que el infinito amor que siempre suele profesar, pero el paso del tiempo o las veces que reencarnara no sería una diferencia a su manera de ser. Ni siquiera sería un obstáculo.

Sé que en el pasado, ella se casó varios años después de mi muerte. _Más de los que hubiera pensado. _Al final se mantuvo tan fiel como pudo a nuestra promesa, se aferró al fantasma de quien alguna vez había sido su prometido, pero al final no bastó para detener a su madre, creo. Esa mujer era conocida por lograr lo que se proponía y se lo agradecía mucho esa vez. No hubiera soportado que terminara el resto de sus días viviendo sola, sin una verdadera familia con la cual compartir lo que siempre quiso compartir conmigo y que negué hasta el final.

_Después de todo no era nuestro destino._

Ella se detenía cada 10 pasos, saludando a toda la escuela y por sus rostros, eso era a diario. Algunos cuantos apenas y se fijaban que yo era arrastrado por Lizzy mientras caminaba, pero eran tan indiferentes como podían serlo antes de continuar. _¿No valía sus miradas de curiosidad siquiera? Hmm. _Han cambiado demasiado las cosas.

Pronto estábamos frente a lo que ella orgullosamente llamó _"Nuestro salón de clases" _hasta entonces soltó mi mano y me di cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido que ella volviera a hacer eso, más ahora que podría agujerear la pared con un leve movimiento de mi mano. Pero me hizo sentir como antes, como si de nuevo estuviera de vuelta en aquellos días y no de forma dolorosa o cotidiana, sino de una manera familiar y cálida de la cual había carecido en estos años.

Estar acompañado de Sebastian era en más de una manera extraño y a la vez poco interesante. Sabía todo de mí, yo sabía la mayoría de cosas sobre él. Eso era todo, viajando de un lugar a otro para volver a empezar.

Y aunque seguía siendo algo perturbador encontrarme con estar _coincidencias _o _reencarnaciones,_ ella no era el recuerdo de mis padres y solo la vería como quien fue mi prima. Siempre tratando de lograr lo imposible como una sonrisa mía, con los movimientos más tontos permitidos en la tierra.

Entramos a un espacioso y ridículamente limpio salón de clases. Butacas que parecían nuevas se esparcían en un menor número al que había esperado, con pequeños escritorios individuales para la comodidad de todos. Había un gran librero lleno de libros costosos al fondo y un proyector colgaba desde el techo, esperando solo a ser encendido en la pantalla enrollada sobre el pizarrón. Cuando tuvimos un paso dentro del territorio, toda conversación se detuvo, toda mirada que no estuviera en nosotros ya, siguió el camino de las otras y pronto obtuvimos la atención de todo el salón.

Yo no sé si Lizzy había cambiado en algo, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, pero yo seguía sintiéndome incómodo en la forma en que las personas me miraban en veces. Eso incluía curiosidad, pena y sorpresa. Generalmente me hacía sentir irritado pues no era una especie de fenómeno de circo, menos algo que mereciera esas expresiones.

_Aunque esto era nuevo, solo indiferencia y curiosidad recibí. _

Ella exclamó mi nombre frente a todos, ahorrándome el hecho de tontas presentaciones con _personas _con las cuales no quiero tener nada que ver. Incluso me siguió llevando con ella entre las filas, presentándome a los pocos estudiantes que había por el momento. _Un gesto inútil a mi parecer._ No logré captar el nombre de ninguno de ellos al final. Entonces por fin nos detuvimos en lo que parecía _mi lugar, _extrañamente justo a un lado del de ella, aunque no me molestó en lo absoluto.

Preferiría algunas horas de _Lizzy _y no de desconocidos hijos de familias adineradas.

Acomodaba mi mochila cuando una voz _no como la de Elizabeth _pero sí muy escandalosa habló a mi espalda:

-¡Buenos días, clase!-

Era la segunda vez que lograban sorprenderme de esa manera, a diferencia de que este tono lo conocía perfectamente y había quedado muy grabado en mi memoria a pesar del paso del tiempo. Me mordí la lengua lo más fuerte posible para evitar llamarla como mejor la conocía.

_Madame Red._

Cuando me giré, ella tenía esa gran sonrisa pícara en su rostro. _Dirigida a mí. _Me miraba desde arriba como si fuera una especie de pequeño niño y puso ambas manos en mis hombros.

Su cabello seguía siendo corto y el fleco en su frente terminaba en "V", sus ojos igualmente eran color vino. El labial que usaba combinaba con el resto de esa tan característica imagen suya. Ahora usaba un traje que consistía de una falda roja hasta apenas encima de la rodilla y un saco del mismo tono por encima de una blusa blanca de manga larga. Sin mirar hacia abajo podía apostar por un par de zapatillas rojas.

-¡Buenos días Madame Red!- escuché a todos corear. _¿Y yo había temido decir algo inapropiado? _Al parecer su reputación la precedía, aunque no parecía ser algo que la molestara. De hecho, estaba agradecido de que fuera maestra y no doctora.

No traía recuerdos muy gratos verla morir a manos de un Shinigami de sexo dudoso.

-¿Tú eres mi estudiante nuevo, cierto?- ignoró por completo a los demás y sus manos volaron de mis hombros a mis mejillas, pellizcándolas como… _como siempre solía hacerlo. _-¡Bienvenido, Ciel! Espero que te la pases muy bien en los próximos días con nosotros-

Al menos estaba siendo profesional.

-¡¿Pero no es un encanto?- de nuevo comenzó a pellizcar mis mejillas, incluso se tomó la libertad de sacarme de mi lugar y darme una vuelta para _apreciarme _mejor.

No sé si este día podía ponerme peor, _o mejor. _Mi único consuelo es pensar que Sebastian la puede estar pasando peor, donde sea que se encuentre.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V.<strong>

Al llegar al Instituto Archer, podía sentir el sello del contrato en mi mano arder. Más que una alerta, era una simple señal de que mi _Bocchan _estaba sufriendo las actividades escolares de su nueva escuela o simplemente estaba teniendo _roce _social con sus nuevos compañeros.

_Por supuesto que sabía qué tipo de personas había ahí. _Su reacción era la única sorpresa que tendría cuando regresara esta noche. Aunque podía imaginar una parte de eso por los sentimientos que viajaban a través de nuestra conexión.

Sorpresa, frustración… _deseos de hacerme daño. _Oh, mi bocchan podía ser tan predecible. Pero era más que obvio que yo no dejaría que asistiera a cualquiera lugar, la Academia Ashford no era el único lugar que tenía en mente, pero después de recorrer cada una de las opciones y revisarlas con sumo cuidado, la peculiaridad de esta me había llamado la atención. La asistencia de dos personas en especial era el motivo que me había llevado a elegirla deliberadamente.

_Angelina Durless y Elizabeth Middleford._

Mi existencia había caído en una rutina fría y sin emociones por mucho tiempo, hasta que me topé con ese joven Conde. Hace 100 años que esa parte se vio reparada en mi camino, por lo que no podía dejar que el joven amo siguiera los pasos que había seguido yo, comenzando por una aburrida vida, repleta de fastidiosos eventos que ni nos beneficiarían, ni tampoco nos traerían algún daño.

Era ver la existencia del mundo, pasar por una ventana. No completamente con ellos, pero siempre presentes.

_Una eternidad._

-Bienvenido, Sr. Michaelis-

Ese es el motivo de por qué este drástico giro a nuestras actuaciones. Era un poco más entretenido pensar en cómo engañar a los demás en lugar de cómo engañarse a uno mismo. Justo como un juego.

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que mi Bocchan no participaba en un juego de esta magnitud, _y también yo. _

-Archer-sama, buenos días-

Aquí empezaba mi juego.

El joven amo de este lugar, según lo que investigué, era el último en la línea de su familia. _Eso mientras no consiguiera una descendencia propia. _Puesto que ambos padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo cuando él tenía una corta edad. Desde entonces se ha hecho cargo de la mayoría de los asuntos familiares, así como una gran cadena de galerías de Arte alrededor del mundo.

_En cierto aspecto, podría compararlo con Ciel Phantomhive._

Pero era demasiado pronto a mi parecer. En todos estos años, no ha habido nadie que se acerque siquiera un poco a la aguerrida y única personalidad de mi joven amo. Algo por lo que estoy muy conforme, de no ser que quisiera algún tipo de molestias. Byron Archer, en lo que a mí respecta, solo es el hijo abandonado de otra familia rica, que había sucumbido ante la soledad y ahora derrochaba el dinero en tontos lujos, dejando a otros el manejo de sus negocios.

El mencionado apareció pronto, vistiendo un fino traje gris oscuro. El saco era largo, un poco más debajo de las rodillas pero a partir de la espalda baja se partía en dos colas que terminaban puntiagudas. El forro era azul-verde y era completado por un short corto. Lucía una camisa blanca con un delgado moño alrededor de su cuello, guantes cubriendo sus delicadas manos y una cadena que salía de su bolsillo superior izquierdo hasta el frente y centro del traje, dando la apariencia de ser una especie de broche de plata. Un par de calcetas negras y unos zapatos negros muy bien lustrados finalizaban el conjunto, para por último darme cuenta del par de ojos azul índigo que me miraban valorativamente y con algo de curiosidad.

Una leve inclinación.

-Sebastian-san, ¿Con qué clase comenzaremos hoy?-

Tenía un maletín conmigo. Me permití caminar a la mesa más cercana y abrirlo. Siempre bajo la astuta mirada de lo que podía calificar como su tutor más personal y de confianza. Un hombre que había permanecido en la puerta desde mi llegada, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos con una mirada inteligente y precisa.

_Él era atento, y habilidoso. _

Mientras yo no tuviera problemas en este lugar, ellos no los tendrían conmigo.

-Sugiero empezar con Historia Universal- sonreí amablemente sacando un par de libros.

El joven Archer se acomodó en su escritorio. Esperándome.

_Todo era un juego. Un muy grande juego. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

El hecho de estar _esperando _a Sebastian era lo que me incomodaba. _Nunca _me había hecho esperar de esta manera y espero que no se le hiciera una costumbre ahora que tenía _un empleo. _Si algo no toleraría es que comenzara a faltar con sus obligaciones ahora que supuestamente tendría otras. Si algo parecido al destino había declarado que él sería eternamente mi mayordomo, más vale que cumpla su parte de este trato como siempre lo ha hecho.

_Sin demoras o titubeos. _

O quizás lo que más me molestaba de esto era la compañía mientras esperaba.

Sin duda había sido un día algo interesante debido al enfrentamiento del pasado y el presente en este tipo de hechos llamados _"Reencarnaciones" _porque no podía dejar de pensar cómo podían cambiar ciertas cosas y otras para nada. Pero la insistencia de _Madame Red _al final de la clase, en acompañarme a la salida y esperar a que un adulto responsable llegara por mí, estaba entrando en mis nervios.

Solo podía pedir a quien sea que me estuviera castigando, que de un momento a otro no apareciera una rara especie de _mayordomo _que no podía hacer nada útil. Uno que gustara del color rojo y que por las noches cambiaba de sexo, _o algo parecido, en medio…_

Sería el final perfecto de este día, eso y que todavía no encontraba el motivo por el cual mi nueva _maestra _creía importante esperar junto a mí.

Estaba contando los últimos segundos del tiempo límite que me permití aplicar a Sebastian cuando el Camaro negro apareció en la esquina, dando vuelta suavemente, sin ruido alguno, y parando en la acera justo frente a ambos. _Se había salvado, por el momento. _Cuando me acerqué, me preparaba para algún tonto motivo que sabía que me daría, pero antes de poder inclinarme sobre la ventana, me vi increíble y ridículamente movido hacia un lado por _Madame Red _quien dejaba evidenciado el motivo de su larga espera.

-¡Sr. Michaelis! ¡Un gusto en conocerlo!-

Ella alargó la mano hacia dentro del vehículo, a modo de saludo. _¿Eran corazones los que aparecían en sus ojos? Diablos…_

_Sebastian, por cualquier motivo no vayas a… bastardo. _Salió del auto con la gracia de un demonio ancestral. En unos pasos rodeó el frente del Camaro para acercarse a mi proclamada maestra.

-La Srita. Durless ¿Supongo?- sonrió.

_Maldito, estoy seguro de que tú sabías de esto desde un principio. _

-A sus órdenes, Michaelis-san- _¿Estaba… coqueteando?_ No pude detener una de mis cejas que saltó–Espero que no se moleste, pero quería conocer al padre de mi nuevo alumno-

_Padre, padre… padre. Él sufriría._

No podía dejar que esto dañara a mi recién formada imagen dentro de Ashford. Subí al auto y traté de encogerme lo más que podía en el asiento. En otra situación quizás ya hubiera desaparecido desde hace mucho, pero frente a todos los que admiraban el coqueteo de _mi maestra _con _mi p…padre_, esa no era una opción.

-¡Hola Ciel!-

La cabeza de Elizabeth saltó hacia dentro del auto por la ventana, una mirada curiosa adornaba su rostro.

-¿De qué te escondes?-

_Era tan inocente. _

-Madame Red coquetea con los padres de todos, o con los hombres que considera de importancia. No te preocupes- dijo mientras miraba por su hombro a la escena de la que trataba de escapar.

_¿Así que esa vieja costumbre no había muerto?_

Me enderecé de nuevo en el asiento, podía permitirme el darle el beneficio de la duda. Después de todo, por las miradas de los demás, claramente podía leer en sus rostros el: _¿Ya va de nuevo? _Haciéndome no sentirme tan único y avergonzado de la situación. O por lo menos eso creí hasta que las pocas mujeres que llegaban por sus hijos en esta misma escuela, dejaban que una mirada igual a la de Madame Red tomara posesión de sus rostros y se acercaran a compartir presentaciones y números de teléfono. Aunque ellas no gastaban en sacar una pluma y un pedazo de papel, no… _ellas sacaban una tarjeta impresa hecha con mucha anterioridad. _

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme a mí?

-¡Tiene un hijo adorable, Michaelis-san!- comentó alguien. Todas las miradas volaron hacia Lizzy y yo. A diferencia de ella, yo no saludé efusivamente con una gran sonrisa.

Sebastian tenía una muy carismática sonrisa en su rostro, nuestras miradas se conectaron por una fracción de segundo.

-Él no es mi hijo, señoritas- _aquí va de nuevo. _–Es mi sobrino, no estoy casado y él es solo mi sobrino-

Gritos emocionados muy mal disimulados pudieron escucharse. Saqué rápidamente el celular de mi bolsillo y mandé un mensaje de texto.

Cuando timbró el de Sebastian, todas las mujeres a su alrededor se detuvieron. Él lo leyó y luego disimuló que era una llamada, comenzando a hablar solo.

-¿Tan importante? Entiendo, voy para allá-

Se despidió rápidamente con una rápida sonrisa antes de subir al auto y arrancar. No me digné a decir nada por unos minutos.

-Bocchan…-

-¡Silencio, _padre_!-

El siempre encontraría una nueva forma de molestarme. ¿Sería mucho pedir el que sufriera la misma vergüenza que yo sufrí?

* * *

><p><strong>Grell P.O.V.<strong>

-¿Ahhh? El edificio no parece ser mucho más lujoso que los anteriores-

_¿Qué podía hacer? A pesar del dinero, nadie parecía querer di-ver-tir-se_~~ _conmigo… AWW!_

-¡Nunca dejaré de amarte… Sebas-chaan~!-

_Donde sea que te encuentres._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectores! En serio, no saben cuánto agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos: -Anna Kyouyama Phantomhive, -Mery DSM, -ka13ms, -Thalitez, -aRiNkAoRy, -Chio-san, -Chibi Dhamar, -Tsuki Hanasaki, -Kotoko, -Ren, -marishion y -AstridUchicha.<strong>

**Mil gracias! Junto con todas las alertas y favoritos!**

**En respuesta general: Me alegra que la trama de Ciel y Sebastian en el siglo XXI sea del agrado de la mayoría pues yo en especial quería algo así para leer, y como no encontré... tuve que escribirlo :D Aunque no es algo malo, es entretenido hacerlo, de hecho. **

**Sobre los personajes y sus personalidades, me esfuerzo mucho porque la mayoría del tiempo sean tal cual son en el anime, si hay por ahí algún desliz lo siento :D Ohh... y cabe decir -que no lo mencioné antes- pero este no es fic Yaoi (creo que alguien lo mencionó en los reviews...) pero no habrá nada por encima o por debajo del nivel de lo que se ve en el anime/manga, pueden estar tranquilos por esa parte.**

**Nos veremos pronto :D Dudas, comentarios... sugerencias, reclamaciones, buenos deseos y demás expresiones divertidas, son bienvenidas en los reviews :)**

**anypotter**

**p.d. Si, "Su mayordomo ¿Por siempre?" También trataré de actualizarlo en estos días.**


	3. Su Mayordomo, Evadiendo

_**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar n.n#**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grell P.O.V.<strong>_

_-¿Ahhh? El edificio no parece ser mucho más lujoso que los anteriores-_

_¿Qué podía hacer? A pesar del dinero, nadie parecía querer di-ver-tir-se conmigo… AWW!_

_-¡Nunca dejaré de amarte… Sebas-chaan!-_

_Donde sea que te encuentres._

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Su Mayordomo, Evadiendo"**

**Sebastian P.O.V.**

Pasamos la tarde en completo silencio después del incidente en la escuela. En verdad no había esperado su reacción ante el apellido que le había dado en su nueva acta. _Porque necesitaba un apellido. _Que él imaginara que me había presentado como su padre había sido un bono, al ver su cara pintarse de varios tonos rojos antes de descubrir que no. _Que yo solo era su tío. _

De hecho, éramos más que eso. Yo lo protegía y él a cambio me entregaba una diversión por el resto de la eternidad. Un largo tiempo en el que nunca me aburriría pero tendría más de una cosa interesante qué hacer. _Él siempre tenía esas extrañas peticiones en mente. _Pero ahora mismo podía comprobar otro de los grandes beneficios de nuestra relación. Su gran actitud seriamente mortal contra mí por la circunstancia en la que él solo se había metido. En serio, _¿No podía esperar que los bajos instintos humanos hicieran su aparición? _Según mis cálculos y experiencia en el campo, mi joven amo seguía siendo más humano que demonio. Todavía tiene un largo camino que recorrer para entender las consecuencias de esto.

Eso nos mantendría frescos por un tiempo.

No podía imaginarme todavía lo que sería de ambos cuando comenzara a entender a la perfección mi forma de pensar. _Aunque no es que estuviera muy lejos de esa meta. _Pero así como él podía seguir sorprendiéndome, yo podía continuar demostrando superioridad en ciertos campos. Pero el día que supiéramos todo de ambos…

-Bocchan, ¿Continuará enojado por el incidente de esta tarde? – me aventuré demasiado con la pregunta. _Por supuesto que seguía molesto. _Solo que era divertido ver su reacción a lo obvio.

Levantó su vista del libro de mala gana, mas no me dignó una respuesta. Solo se fue de la sala a encerrarse en su habitación.

_Bien, no fue tan comunicativo como esperaba. _Pero conservaba esas emociones que lo hacían digno de entretenimiento y personalidad única para un demonio.

Eventualmente me perdonará, eso lo tengo claro. Cuando en su cabeza se planten ideas que le causen más problemas que su actual apellido. Y no es por subestimar su capacidad de mantener su mente en todo lo que lo requiere, solo es su manera de deshacerse de asuntos sin importancia mientras no tenga algo mejor que hacer. _Aunque no sé si quiero saber qué lo indignaría más que ser Ciel Michaelis. _

Mi celular empezó a vibrar. Lo miré con indiferencia un momento, desde mi lugar podía ver el identificador de llamadas.

"_Archer" _

Dejé en claro mi tiempo libre para poder atender a casi cualquier hora, _sería muy sospechoso si contestara su llamada siendo las 3 a.m. _Pero me debatía en si responder o no. Pensando por un momento si mi bocchan me necesitaba o me necesitaría. Si querría hablar o simplemente sentarse en silencio en la misma habitación que yo, y no hacer nada por horas.

_Él se había retirado. _

Dejando en claro que no quería verme, pero podía ser tan complicado de comprender. Tendría que estudiar por horas cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras para descubrir lo que verdaderamente quería. En el pasado quizás no hubiera pensado y solamente me hubiera dedicado a quedarme y comprenderlo, pero ahora… _él ya no es tan inocente. _Inofensivo, o un ser que no se puede cuidar de sí mismo.

Y yo comenzaba a olvidar el motivo que nos tenía aquí. Además del entretenimiento de su compañía, yo sé que debe de haber algo más. Aunque no es del todo claro en este momento.

_Los demonios no deberíamos sentir una relación de ninguna manera. _

Tomé el celular. Pensando en que tendría que averiguar de nuevo qué era lo que me tenía tan empeñado en seguir a este peculiar demonio, tomaría algo de tiempo, y lo podría aprovechar de alguna otra manera que solo existiendo en esta sala sin hacer nada. _Siempre puedo sacar provecho de otros seres._

Humanos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

Desde el principio supe que no tenía suficiente poder para poder hacer lo que Sebastian hacía, pero esperaba que me consultara aunque fuera solo en esto. Aunque le había dicho que no importaba realmente unos documentos falsos, yo nunca creí que fuera aprovechar la situación. _¿O fue algo sin meditación? _Claro que podía caber la posibilidad de que no hubiera pensando en eso hasta que llegó la hora, y por eso se vio obligado a dar el primer _apellido _que se le vino a la mente. _Aunque él debería de saber ya, lo que se necesita. _Además de solo recordar de quién estaba hablando…

Sebastian no deja un cabo suelto. _Nunca. _

Entonces era claro que lo había hecho intencional. Lo que en realidad me pregunto es por qué no me encontraba tan enojado como debería.

Fue más actuación y vieja costumbre. Al principio no pude evitar sentirme confundido respecto a eso, y regresando al momento en el que me había enterado en la escuela, solo encontraba un sentimiento para describirlo y era indignación. Porque me estaba dejando fuera de muchas decisiones importantes cuando sabía que era más que capaz de dar una solución.

Si el ser que sabía lo que yo era, no me daba ese beneficio _¿Quién me lo daría? _Me estaba subestimando o quizás también olvidaba, quién-era-yo.

Escuché un celular sonar en la sala. _Sebastian. _Y sonó por más tiempo del que esperaba. Podía decir que se estaba decidiendo por atender y encontrar el motivo perfecto para desaparecer unas horas o quedarse. _¿Por qué habría de quedarse? _Yo no lo necesitaba, eso se lo había dejado claro. _¿Quería hacer el papel del tío preocupado? _Por favor, ambos sabíamos que no había nada que me pudiera dañar a muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

El celular dejó de sonar y escuché la puerta cerrarse.

_Había decidió irse._

Entonces no había motivo para encerrarme en una sola habitación para no ver su cara. Caminé hasta el balcón donde estaba _Sebas-chan_, y me senté en el suelo junto a él, mirando cómo el cielo ya comenzaba a tintarse de rojos y naranjas por el atardecer. Pensé por un momento en salir, _a pasear al perro._ Pero descarté la idea de inmediato al recordar que se supone debería de hacer los deberes de la escuela. _Los podría hacer mañana entre el desayuno y la verdadera hora de marcharnos. _Ahora comprendía la rapidez de Sebastian a la hora de cumplir mis órdenes.

Incluso eso no era sorpresa por más tiempo.

Me entretuve por largo tiempo, acariciando el pelaje suave de _Sebas-chan. _Para ser un perro era muy buena compañía. _Porque no tenía una mirada valorativa color rojo. _Me hacía recordar a Pluto hasta cierto grado. La única diferencia era que éste no era un perro demonio, pero quizás sí el perro de un demonio.

_Ding Dong_

¿El timbre?

Me quedé sentado, esperando. Si fuera Sebastian era más que claro que no tendría por qué hacerlo, incluso si hubiera olvidado sus llaves. _Podría entrar por el mismo balcón en el que estoy sentado. _

_Ding Dong._

¿Correo o algo así? ¿Más vecinas? Solo teníamos dos días en el apartamento.

_¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong! ¡Ding Dong!_

Había pensado por solo medio segundo en las reencarnaciones _Phantomhive _pero no recuerdo que fueran tan insistentes y quien sea que estuviera parado en la puerta se estaba volviendo un verdadero fastidio. Me tomé mi tiempo para llegar a abrir porque era divertido hacer esperar al ser desesperado que seguía tocando el timbre.

Puse la mejor sonrisa inocente de mi repertorio al abrir. _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

-¡Kyaa~ , Buenas tard… _TÚ!- _fue el ¿Saludo?

Azoté la puerta en la cara del viejo Shinigami obsesionado con mi mayordomo.

Mi sonrisa se volvió una verdadera expresión de fastidio al encontrarme con _esto. _De todos los países y ciudades del mundo, _¿Por qué no podría estar en otro lugar?_

_-¡OYE, ábreme! ¡Ciel! ¡Niño!- _gritaba _-¡Mocosoo!- _agregó al final en una voz ronca no tan parecida a lo que llamaba _femenina._

Podría patearlo ¿Cierto?

Abrí la puerta de nuevo, Grell se tocaba con sumo cuidado su torcida nariz sangrante. _Bien. _Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y crucé ambos brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué?- pregunté inocentemente.

Sus ojos amarillos me veían acusatoriamente por lo que había hecho y sé que se abstenía de tratar de escribir mi nombre en su libro de muertes programadas. Pero luego su mirada se suavizó y sonrió.

Por primera vez noté que no vestía tan estrafalariamente como antes. _Aunque no había muchas prendas que pudieran ayudar a esa dañada imagen. _Vestían de de pantalón deportivo y sudadera roja, su largo cabello del mismo color agarrado en una coleta baja. Los mismos lentes puntiagudos sobre su nariz. _¿Había dejado de pretender ser la hembra más fea de su especie?_

-Hola, niño- saludó con una falsa voz melosa –Soy tu nueva vecina- _Creo que seguía en las mismas. _Extendió la mano para un saludo formal. Miré la extremidad por unos segundos y levanté la vista de nuevo, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Así que ya no eres un shinigami pervertido?- comenté.

Su cara se puso roja por el comentario, al mismo tiempo que abría y cerraba la boca como pez en un estanque. _¿Qué era lo que lo había dejado sin palabras? _Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

-¡¿ME CONOCES?- Escandalizó.

_¿Por qué no abría de saber quién era?_ De nuevo arqueé una ceja a la expectativa.

-¿Por qué no?- tenía que expresarme claro. Este tipo de seres no suelen tener tan inteligencia como la que quisiéramos creer.

Grell me miró por unos momentos, esta vez valorativamente. Incluso se dobló desde su cadera para verme mejor y jugó con los mechones de mi cabello para ver si acaso eran de verdad. Me mantuve quieto todo el tiempo para no hacer lo que un _niño _no debería hacer. Pero cuando sus manos comenzaron a palmear mi cara, luego el cuello y quiso empezar con mi cuerpo, de un solo manotazo y mirada peligrosa lo aparté.

-Aww, William no estará nada contento con esto- se quejó, haciendo un gran berrinche por lo que yo podía predecir como un castigo.

Yo ya había cumplido y era hora de hacer que _eso _desapareciera antes de levantar atención innecesaria. Di un paso hacia atrás y la puerta se estaba cerrando cuando la mano de Grell se interpuso y empujó la puerta de nuevo abierta. Se abrió paso hacia el recibidor y esperó que yo cerrara la puerta.

_¿Esperó que yo cerrara la puerta?_

-Gracias por invitarme a pasar niño, eres un _encanto_~..._- _declaró.

_¿Por qué en mi sano juicio lo invitaría a pasar? ¡¿Y cuándo lo había hecho?_

Suspiré derrotado por el momento. Bien podría aprovechar su indeseada presencia para otros asuntos.

Al cerrar la puerta me di cuenta de que ya se había instalado en la sala, _esperándome. _Pero su mirada parecía algún tipo de escáner pues me recorrió de arriba abajo y no pude evitar sentirme expuesto. No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y aunque no estuviera indefenso ante su presencia, no podía confiarme.

-Debo admitirlo, los demonios se conservan mejor que los Shinigami- concedió dando un largo suspiro frustrado y dejando caer su cabeza entre las piernas –Debes darme la receta- musitó todavía en esa posición, su voz apenas audible.

Tomé eso como mi oportunidad para alcanzar el sofá que no estaba ocupado a buenos dos metros de distancia. _¿Qué estaba pensando? _Que si podía lograr que esta cosa se quedara por suficiente tiempo aquí, quizás Sebastian pagaría algunas de las que debe. _Pensándolo por ese lado, es raro que todavía no me pregunte nada de él. _

-Pero debes admitir que será una pena…-

No noté cuanto su cabeza se había levantado de nuevo y me miraba fijamente. _No mi rostro, _no mis piernas. _No me estaba mirando donde yo creo que me estaba mirando, ¿Cierto? _Podía sentir su penetrante mirada amarilla. _¡Me estaba mirando…!_

-Quizás no envejecerás por el resto de la eternidad pero _"eso" _no crecerá- señaló con su mano casualmente _lo que estaba mirando. _Quería arrancar esa mano. _Y los ojos también. _

En cuanto cumpliera su cometido, _lo mataría. _Juro que lo mataría, mi nueva venganza comenzaba a formarse y no pediría la ayuda de Sebastian por ningún motivo.

Me obligué a pensar en cuál era la prioridad y solo le dirigí una mirada con la que esperaba cortara cualquier comentario parecido. Funcionó de inmediato pues se enderezó y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía y no me alegraba su presencia.

_Donde hay un shinigami, hay muerte._

Me sonrió con esos filosos y puntiagudos dientes.

-Trabajo- fue solamente lo que respondió. _Muerte, _como lo sospechaba. Pero se negaría a decirme más a menos de que encontrara el incentivo adecuado para que hablara.

-No eso- contesté -¿Qué hacías tocando _mi _puerta?- pareció pensarlo por unos momentos.

-Buenoo… ahora vivo en este edificio y quería conocer a los humanos con los que compartiría piso- se encogió de hombros con una expresión inocente, que poco después cambió a una mirada asesina -¡Pero todos me cerraron la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera siquiera decir mi nombre!-

Tomó una de las almohadas del sillón y la comenzó a estrellar contra sus piernas mientras decía todo tipo de obscenidades que pasé por alto. _Mi intención también había sido cerrarle la puerta hasta que se invitó solo dentro._

-Pero tú eres un buen niño, gracias por la invitación a tomar té- estaba sonriendo de nuevo. _Además de travesti era bipolar. _

Nos miramos fijamente por algunos minutos. Yo esperaba que continuara y él esperaba algo de mí. _¿Qué quería ahora?_

-Bueno… ¿Y el té?- me cuestionó.

Maldije por lo bajo mientras me levantaba. Esta podría ser una plática reconfortante después de varios años pero lo único que estaba pasando era que mi IQ seguro disminuiría si seguía tratando de razonar con _eso. _

Puse el agua a hervir pero el silencio no duró demasiado.

-Y dime, niño ¿Qué has estado haciendo viviendo por tu cuenta?-

_¿Por mi cuenta? _Me detuve, y sabía que una sonrisa sádica y satisfactoria apareció en mi rostro, solo de pensar en mi respuesta y las consecuencias que eso traería. Tenía que disfrutar el momento porque sé que no llegaría otro igual en largo tiempo. Me estaba sacrificando incluso a mí mismo.

-¿Yo, viviendo solo?- devolví inocentemente. Grell entendió más o menos lo que implicaba esa oración y se levantó de su lugar emocionado. Saltó hasta quedar recargado en la barra sobre la que yo preparaba un par de tazas. Ambos ojos con cierto anhelo de que confirmara sus sospechas. Sonreí aún más.

-¿Con quién vives, niño?- cuestionó con gran esperanza en su voz. Ambas manos incluso entrelazadas frente a su pecho como esperando este milagro.

-Con Sebastian- contesté casualmente. Entonces los ojos del shinigami desaparecieron y se convirtieron en perfectos corazones rojos que saltaban con solo la mención del nombre. Un rubor también se había hecho dueño de su rostro y no quería ni pensar en todas las cosas que podrían estar pasando por la mente de _eso. _

Comenzó a saltar poco después por toda la habitación, danzando con alguien invisible.

-¡_Ohh _mi amor~…! ¡El destino nos vuelve a reunir!- recitaba mientras besaba el aire -¡Tu Julieta-death ha regresado~!- suspiró audiblemente con aires enamorados.

_Sebastian, espero ansioso tu llegada. _

Grell siguió fantaseando cosas que prefería que se quedaran en su mente pero no tardó mucho en que algo se encendiera en su cerebro.

-¡Niño!- de nuevo estaba sobre la barra de la cocina, _literalmente. _Apenas y había logrado quitar las tazas de su camino -¡Niño, dónde está tu baño! ¡Debo verme _des-lum-bran-te_~!-

_Muy gracioso._

Apenas y señalé con una mano la puerta al fondo a la derecha y Grell había desaparecido. Si no fuera a salir de ahí hasta se viera presentable, viviría eternamente en mi baño. Pero como sabía algo de cómo funcionaba su mente, en cuanto escuchara que Sebastian estaba cerca saldría rápidamente.

_O no._

Lo tenía de nuevo frente a mi cuando apenas había puesto el té sobre la mesa de la sala. _¿De dónde demonios había sacado esa ropa? _No hubiera visto si me hubiera advertido que se pondría eso, pero cuando apareció se plantó directamente sobre mí y estaba agradecido de haber advertido algo a mi mente de que lo que vería sería algo aterrador de seguro. _Aunque no a este grado._

En lugar de la ropa deportiva ahora vestía de una falda corta _roja. _Y zapatillas de tacón delgado. Una blusa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros pero más uno que otro. _Oh, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? _Se había puesto un labial del mismo escandaloso color y un perfume que hacía mis ojos llorar. _¿DE DÓNDE había sacado eso? _

Quería que Sebastian sufriera, pero no yo.

Grell puso varias de sus poses _sensuales _o algo parecido para que le diera mi opinión, pero simplemente girar mi cabeza para no ver no bastó. Ese shinigami tenía la misma fuerza que un demonio y logró hacerme ver. _Maldito. _

-¡Y dime!- exclamó emocionado -¡¿A qué horas regresa _Sebas-chan_~?- la entonación a su nombre me erizaba la piel. Solo de imaginar lo que pensaba cuando decía su nombre de esa manera.

Me encogí de hombros, esperaba que ese demonio no tardara tanto por su propio bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Byron P.O.V.<strong>

Le ordené a Gabriel que encontrara la forma de traer de nuevo a mi nuevo tutor, sin sonar sospechoso. Entonces en menos de cinco minutos había vuelto a aparecer en mi oficina, declarando que ya lo había llamado y que ya venía hacia acá. No me molesté en preguntar qué es lo que había inventado pues no importaba, solo quería concentrarme de nuevo en nuestros planes. _Ahora que estaba seguro de que mis suposiciones eran correctas. _

"_Sebastian Michaelis" _

Su nombre era conocido, por lo menos en las dos generaciones de la familia antes de la mía. Ahora conmigo la tercera.

Su primera aparición según viejos escritos fue hace más de ciento trece años, por lo menos en la forma actual que tiene. _Un demonio _no puede mostrar la misma cara dos veces o eso se decía. Nadie está tan seguro ahora. Pero continuando con lo que sabía, la última vez que fue visto por demasiado tiempo en un lugar, _y que estaba documentado, _fue al servicio de un viejo Conde, Ciel Phantomhive. Quien se presume murió casi dos años después de que ese mayordomo _maldito _entrara a su servicio.

Su muerte, seguro el cobro.

_Su muerte…_

Mis pensamientos entonces fueron interrumpidos cuando _Sebastian _entró. Una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y otra más falsa me forcé a poner yo. Cruzó el espacio que nos separaba con una gran gracia, antes de poder hablar con esa aterciopelada voz que poseía.

-Archer-sama

Se inclinó con propiedad, los demonios son los reyes del disfraz. Asentí levemente y entonces le permití a Gabriel tomar el control de la situación. _Después de todo él había inventado la excusa._

-Sebastian-san, mi joven amo se preguntaba si podría enseñarle algo de historia China ya que mañana tiene una cita con personas de ese país-

_Podía confiarle todo a Gabriel. No había manera de que me fallara._

-Realmente necesito esas lecciones- apoyé con inocencia pero a la vez tratando de no dejarme abierto a un _no. _

Y mientras él comenzó a explicar por lo largo de dos horas, me encontré admirando su manera de hacer parecer que todo estaba bien. Aparentar todo movimiento, pensamiento y reacción humana que conocía a la perfección. _Por eso es que odiaba a los de su raza. _Son tan _perfectos. _Los humanos no lo son, y eso es lo que los convierte en humanos. En cambio, los demonios parecen estar hechos específicamente para cumplir el capricho más pequeño de sus víctimas, engañarlos hasta la más delgada fibra y finalmente atacar.

_Como una puñalada detrás de la espalda. _

Era un vil y sucio juego. _El rostro del demonio, sus habilidades, sus destrezas, _eran envidia y peligro para los seres humanos.

Y es más que cierto que si alguien es lo suficiente estúpido para hacer un contrato con esos _seres _entonces eran personas que no valían la pena. _En lo absoluto. _Sus almas que hubieran podido tener salvación, arrepentimiento y solo un leve castigo por sus crímenes, se ensucian hasta un punto completamente irreversible. _Negro._

Maldito.

La culpa solo de los demonios y sus tácticas de atracción.

-… e imagino que eso es suficiente-

Enfoqué mi vista en la realidad. _Había terminado._

Solo alguien como él podría dar una explicación como esa sin titubear, sin dudar. _Quizás hasta se había encontrado en el momento en que pasó todo eso. _

Asentí con una leve sonrisa.

-Sebastian-san, me ha salvado la vida-

_A cambio me encargaría de enviarlo a un lugar mejor._

Sonrió con gratitud y comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas.

_Pero antes tenía que averiguar…_

-¿Sebastian-san, interrumpimos algo importante cuando mandé a llamarlo?- pregunté, lo más inocente que me podía permitir.

El demonio pareció pensarlo seriamente.

-Para nada-

Si no contestó de inmediato, quizás mentía. _Claro que mentía. _Pero hacer demasiadas preguntas sería hablar de más y no podía permitir que sospechara desde ya. Si se sentía incómodo, desaparecería y a mi familia le había costado demasiado tiempo localizarlo. _No era algo que permitiría. _

No era tiempo de hacer algún movimiento.

Se había ido en cuanto lo permití. Igualmente ordené que se le siguiera.

_Si estaba acompañado, no sería prudente acorralarlo._

_Claro, a menos de que me deshiciera de su compañía. _

Entonces, sería el fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian P.O.V.<strong>

No muchas veces me encuentro deseoso de volver al único lugar donde no tengo que fingir. _Mi hogar. _Pero cuando eso pasa, me hace valorar aún más el hecho de tener a mi Bocchan y creo que esa es la respuesta que había estado buscando. Cuando salí del apartamento me preguntaba qué es lo que me tenía tan atento a cualquier cosa que él pudiera pedir o hacer, pero ahora sabía que era esa forma de ser suya, la que me tenía tan empeñado en seguirlo.

La capacidad de seguirme sorprendiendo.

Porque el resto de los humanos en el mundo parecían estar más concentrados en sí mismo y propio bienestar, a un grado que encontraba repugnante en veces.

En la mente de mi bocchan nunca hay un plan que solo pueda afectar a una persona y de eso estoy seguro. Siempre encuentra la manera de hacer una movida que sorprenda a todos y afecte de igual manera.

_Ese es mi Bocchan._

Así que al bajar del auto y dirigirme al departamento esperaba ser recibido por un comentario sin fundamento pero que me haría pensar dos veces antes de responder. Con algo de entusiasmo inserté la llave en la ranura y empujé la puerta listo para el recibimiento.

-¡Amor _M-I-O~_!-

Por suerte un olor extraño y desagradable había sido captado por mi nariz poco antes de llegar al apartamento y me preparó para _esto. _Logrando haciéndome a un lado permitiendo que _eso _que intentaba taclearme en un abrazo, cayera al suelo con nada de gracia.

-Owww- podía escuchar solamente.

Pasé por encima de nuestro nuevo tapete y mi Bocchan tomaba tranquilamente de una taza de té, o por lo menos eso quería aparentar. _Yo podía decir que se encontraba irritado. _Y la razón seguía dentro de nuestra propiedad. Dejé mi abrigo y las llaves, luego me incliné un poco tomando _la cosa _de la blusa y listo para arrojarlo por la puerta aún abierta.

-¡Sebas-chaan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-

Desgraciadamente se soltó de mi agarre y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que vestía y la forma en la que se encontraba parado.

_Debía ignorarlo, ignorarlo y se iría._

Me giré para tomar asiento en la misma sala con mi joven amo pero fui detenido por un grito indignado.

-¡TUU! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! ¡¿Sabes cuánto duele depilarse las piernas y el área del bikini en la actualidad? ¡Solo para ti!-

Giré con una sonrisa falsamente tranquila y comprensiva.

-Por favor, la próxima vez depílese con esa motosierra eléctrica de usted y córtese las piernas- sugerí amablemente.

Como esperaba de _ese _shinigami, quizás se ofendió más no lo suficiente para irse. Además, yo quería que se esfumara y no solamente que se fuera. Eso me obligaría a usar medidas más drásticas y no quería causar alboroto en el edificio.

-¡Auch… eso es tan _EX-CI-TAN-TE_~! ¡Por favor Sebas-chan… córtame lo que quieras con tus manos!-

Desde aquí podía ver cómo le sangraba la nariz.

-¡Además, MIRA!-

Con sumo movimiento, apenas y tuve tiempo de aparecer a un lado de mi Bocchan y cubrir sus ojos con mis manos. _Trayendo un tipo de Deja vú a mi mente. _Cuando Grell se levantó la falda que apenas cubría lo necesario.

-¡Soy completamente _tuya _ahora!- gritó emocionado, emocionada… realmente no sabía qué era eso ahora –Ammm… deben admitirlo, las cirugías del siglo XXI son las _me-jo-res_~ - ahora estaba palpando su parte del cuerpo recién remodelada.

No quería que mi Bocchan sufriera daño cerebral al ver _eso. _O Realmente lo que faltaba en _eso. _Comenzaba a pensar en si sería buena idea matar al hombre que había deformado a este _ser _a un punto que era peor que antes.

-¡Sebas-chan! ¡Sebas-chaan!- _No me gustaba para nada la manera en la que me llamaba. _

Mi bocchan intentó quitar mi mano de sus ojos.

-Le recomiendo que no mire, Bocchan. Es francamente aterrador- y con eso desistió de la idea –Por favor, bájese la falda antes de que tenga que recurrir a la fuerza- recomendé.

Lo que no entiendo es cómo esas palabras pueden ser retorcidas por ese Shinigami de manera que resulten en algo peor.

-¡_Oh sii_… usa toda la fuerza conmigo y sé una bestia, Sebas-chaan… KYAA~!-

No sonreí, no me inmuté y le dirigí una mirada seria respecto a lo que decía. Entendió el mensaje pero creo que en parte era el aura que desprendí sin darme cuenta por unos segundos. Finalmente regresó la prenda a su lugar, y contento de que al menos cubriera remotamente lo necesario, dejé a mi joven amo volver a ver.

-Me voy a dormir- declaró. Yo no opuse resistencia ya que supuse que sería lo mejor dada la actual situación. _Entonces sí podría usar lo que fuera necesario para deshacerme de esto antes de que causara más problemas._

-Si niño… ¡Deja a los adultos hacer lo _suyo _esta noche!- Grell movió la mano despidiendo a mi Bocchan con alegría. -¡Y ponte unos audífonos si no quieres escuchar nada que no quieras!- sugirió.

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Por favor, salga antes de que tenga que sacarlo- _Era mi última oportunidad._

Los ojos del Shinigami en cambio se agrandaron y sufrió un gran sangrado de nariz.

-¡_OH SI! ¡OH SIII_~_!_ ¡Sácalo, sácalo!- gritó.

Consideré todas mis opciones.

Sabía que más de la mitad del edificio se encontraba presente. La puerta no era una opción para arrastrar a un _próximo-cadáver _si no quería levantar sospechas. Además, mañana no pasaría la basura y una enorme bolsa negra que chorreaba un líquido rojo tampoco era una opción. _No si yo no vendía carnes. _Entonces la única respuesta que quedaba era una en la que tenía que arriesgar mi orgullo por unos segundos.

_Tendría que sacrificarme._

-Vamos al balcón, hay una hermosa luna esta noche- sugerí.

Después de dar un grito completamente realizado, _eso _saltó a mis brazos, se tomó de mi cuello y me abstuve de soltarlo en el mismo instante. Entonces no perdí tiempo de dirigirme al balcón donde estaba la mascota de mi Bocchan. _Por suerte un perro no puede contar cosas tan vergonzosas como estas. _

-¡Mira la luna Sebas-chan! ¡Es Hermos…AAAAH!-

Entonces pude abrir mis brazos con total libertad y el peso en ellos descendió rápidamente los 10 pisos de altura. _Ahora deseaba haber rentado aquél departamento en el edificio de 17 pisos. _No me preocupé en lo absoluto para ver el aterrizaje, y solo me aseguré de no tener testigos de lo que acababa de hacer en ventanas cercanas.

Todo estaba pacífico, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. _Pensar que Ciel Phantomhive se había tomado la molestia de invocar esto para hacerme pagar, era interesante. _

O quizás solo había sido una coincidencia.

Como sea, sé que no cambiaría a mi Bocchan por nada en un futuro cercano. Sería agotador buscar un alma parecida a la suya por varios años.

* * *

><p>Fue una semana bastante tranquila para todos. Mi bocchan seguía atendiendo a la escuela como cualquier joven de su edad y yo seguía visitando la academia Archer como tutor del joven Byron Archer. <em>Eso <em>no se había aparecido de nuevo y conociéndolo, realmente regresaría pero tardaría cierto tiempo en recuperarse de su último rechazo.

A pesar de que no me gustaba su presencia, me hubiera gustado preguntar qué es lo que lo tenía aquí de nuevo. _¿Qué tipo de trabajo estaba cumpliendo ahora? _Y por qué curiosamente había dado con mi joven amo después de tanto tiempo. _Era un shinigami después de todo. _Su trabajo solo era la muerte y a pesar de que mi Bocchan no podía ser afectado por eso de modo normal, tampoco dejaría que posibles peligros y amenazas se acercaran a él a no ser que fuera completamente necesario.

Callé esa sospecha dentro de mí pero sé que aún así él tenía sus propias sospechas.

Aunque no probaríamos nada hasta que algo realmente pasara. _Y sería algo molesto. _Así que mientras todo permaneciera en sospecha, estaría bien.

_Ding dong._

Levanté la vista de los platos que lavaba. Mi Bocchan igualmente alejó su atención del libro que leía –con el cual no parecía estar demasiado interesado- puesto que se levantó a atender personalmente la puerta. Lo seguí con atención hasta que abrió la puerta, _si una cabellera pelirroja cruzaba el marco en cuestión de segundos, podría utilizar el enorme cuchillo que estaba lavando, _como si fuera cosa del destino.

Sin embargo llamó mi atención un hombre de baja estatura y arrugas en el rostro. Tenía un tipo de chaleco con algo escrito que no alcanzaba a leer, pero le preguntaba a mi bocchan por un adulto.

-¿Si?-

De inmediato había llegado a su lado con una bien planeada sonrisa. El hombre titubeó un poco en lo que sea que fuera a decir, pero después de todo recuperó la compostura y continuó:

-¿Usted es el Sr. Michaelis?- cuestionó.

Asentí con confianza, aunque mis sentidos me indicaban otra cosa.

-Tenemos reporte de que alguien ha robado su auto del estacionamiento-

Realmente yo no siento nada por este tipo de cosas materiales. Sé que mi Bocchan tampoco pero ambos no pudimos evitar un poco de sorpresa por el hecho. _¿Quién en su sano juicio robaría un auto de nuestra propiedad? _

Como cualquier otro humano que _le había costado trabajo conseguir un auto así, _seguí al hombre. No había necesidad de que mi _sobrino _bajara conmigo y seguro tenía algo más interesante qué hacer.

Aunque…

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel P.O.V.<strong>

Miré cómo Sebastian siguió al hombre a la escena del crimen, sin realmente invitarme a acompañarlo. _No me podía quejar. _Sé que sería más que aburrido, y él solo había aceptado ir porque sería sospechoso si no lo hacía. Descartar ese auto como si mañana pudiera comprar otro –_aunque realmente podíamos- _no era algo que pudiéramos hacer si queríamos permanecer por más tiempo aquí.

_Aunque hubiera sido su oportunidad perfecta. _Para perdernos de nuevo del mapa de ese Shinigami.

Si bien no se había aparecido, dicen que yerba mala nunca muere, y esta _nos sigue. _O por lo menos a Sebastian.

_Bueno, él se podría encargar de ese asunto. Y creo que se haría cargo, también, del que había osado poner sus manos en algo de "su" propiedad. _Pobre tonto, _casi _me hacía sentir pena por él.

Estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando de la nada aparecieron 2 sujetos vestidos de negro y rostro cubierto que se abalanzaron sobre mí. _Por la sorpresa o farsa que quería llevar, _terminé en el suelo boca-abajo con uno de ellos poniendo su rodilla en mi espalda mientras el otro ataba mis manos.

-No te atrevas a gritar, _niño. _O te cortaremos un dedo- había advertido uno.

Estaban contentos de que realmente no presenté protesta a sus peticiones y solo me dejaron a lado de la puerta. Tuvieron al menos la decencia de sentarme contra la pared y cerrar con llave la puerta, impidiendo que cualquier ser humano pudiera pasar.

_Eso, cualquier "Ser humano", _pobre ilusos.

Quería ver qué tan lejos podían llegar, qué tanto tiempo tardaría Sebastian en darse cuenta de la real situación –_si es que no lo sabía desde un principio-_ o qué tanto tardaría mi corta paciencia en acabarse. Cualquiera de las 3 opciones tendría un feo desenlace para estos sujetos, que sin duda nos tenían más que vigilados para atreverse a dar un golpe como éste.

-¡Ohh, tenías razón! ¡Es realmente un hombre de gustos finos!-

_¿Se estaban metiendo con los gatos de porcelana de Sebastian? Uh oh. _

-¡Tomaremos té como reyes!-

_Y con mi juego de té…_

_Sin duda, estos sujetos sabían cómo llegar a mis nervios. Y creí que solo Grell podía lograrlo. _

Uno de ellos se acercó a mí y se quitó lo que cubría su rostro. Sonrió de manera pervertida cuando puso su mano en mi mandíbula para inspeccionar mi cara.

-¿Qué piensas de esto, no nos darían un buen dinero en el mercado negro?-

Esta era la tercera vez en toda mi existencia que trataban de hacer eso. _Bastardos, ¿No tienen mejores ideas incluso ahora?_

-Algún millonario podría quererlo como mascota- sugirió el otro que ahora se dirigía a inspeccionar las habitaciones. Pero el que estaba frente a mí ya no le prestaba atención.

Tenía su mirada perdida en el anillo en mi mano. _El de mi familia tenía que ser. _Y por nada del mundo parecía salir de sus pensamientos tan inútiles de: _"Ohh, todo lo que me puedo comprar con eso, ¿Cuánto valdrá realmente? ¡Se ve TAN costoso!..._

Como si realmente fuera a poner sus manos en el.

-Dame eso, _niño… - _siseó, comenzando a forcejear con mis manos.

Sonreí y se detuvo sorprendió. _Era hora de terminar con esta farsa._

-Siento mi demora, Bocchan-

_Y mi mayordomo por defecto tenía que llegar a arruinar mi diversión. _Que apenas empezaba.

El hombre que me tenía contra la pared saltó de su lugar y miró de la puerta a Sebastian y de Sebastian a la puerta varias veces. Preguntándose cómo había entrado, _oh si. _Pero su sorpresa no duró mucho, sacó un arma por detrás de su pantalón y me apuntó a mí.

_A mí. En serio… ¿Cree que eso hará una diferencia? _

Siendo o no quien soy ahora, si Sebastian todavía estaba a mi lado eso no importaría. Sé que ninguna bala me tocaría. _En la actual situación, sería mi decisión. Si quería seguir con el juego o ilusionar por unos segundos mal al estúpido ladrón._

-¡Hacia atrás, o MATO AL NIÑO!- advirtió el hombre, pero Sebastian solo buscó mi mirada para una confirmación o seguir con el juego.

Por la actitud del ladrón, estaba más nervioso por el hecho de no saber de dónde había salido Sebastian y que llevaba su ropa ensangrentada, que preocupado por mí, realmente ni siquiera me miraba mientras me apuntaba con ese brazo tembloroso.

_Está bien, basta de juegos. _Sebastian sonrió.

-¿Qué niño?- cuestioné con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre giró tan rápido la cabeza que escuché que algo tronó en su cuello, pero solo encontró vacío donde antes me encontraba.

Volvió su vista con todo y arma hacia Sebastian, pero las luces se apagaron.

Se escuchó un disparo, un grito ahogado y las luces volvieron a encenderse.

Dos cuerpos sin vida yacían a mis pies detrás de una sonrisa de _"Tendré que limpiar esto" _por parte de Sebastian. Luego levantó su mirada hacia mí pero no recibí esa mirada de autosuficiencia sino un entrecejo fruncido y algo de furia mal aparentada.

-Algo lento, Bocchan-

Enarqué una ceja siguiendo su mirada. Mi brazo derecho había sido rozado por el único disparo de la noche. _Malditos, habían arruinado mi ropa después de todo. _Y había algo de sangre. Según Sebastian, cualquier herida a esta edad tardaría un día entero en sanar completamente por más pequeña que fuera.

Más rápido que cualquier humano pero lento para un demonio de miles de años.

_Un demonio joven._

-Sebastian, quiero té-

Solo nosotros podíamos pasar esto por alto.

* * *

><p>-¿Archer-sama? Sí, sí. Como usted lo supuso, <em>él <em>no está solo-

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa! Gracias a todos! En especial a : <strong>ka13ms, alobleu, Tsuki Hanasaki, Princesa Lunar de Kou, Chio-san, Slinky-Pink, Mafalda-chan, kiyoco-chan, aRiNkAoRy, -SasuHina y AstridUchiha<strong>! Por sus reviews..._

_En especial una felicitación a **ka13ms **por su cumpleaños! Hermana querida! Mi mano malvada, felicidades! Este capi es tuyo! n.n_

_Y en respuesta a los cuestionamientos en los reviews:_

_Wii, me alegra llevar las personalidades como se debe, y que la historia les esté gustando tanto n.n! Y aquí está la retribución de Ciel por lo de Sebastian-como-su-padre jajaja. Grell llegó en el momento oportuno, o quizás no tanto... espero que realmente les haya gustado su aparición n.n por lo menos yo me divertí demasiado escribiendo de ese shinigami :D Y sobre la petición de Ciel cocinando hehehe ya pensé dónde ponerla y se podría decir que se acerca, en el siguiente capítulo o en el que le sigue :D Solo sé que cerca._

_Buenos mis lectores, me despido y espero traer pronto el siguiente :D_

_Dejen review, ne? Se regalan galletas en el review! **Creo... **¡Incluso tienen cara de Sebastian! o de Ciel n.n_

_anypotter_


	4. Su Mayordomo, En la Historia

…**Su mayordomo, presente…**

-¿Archer-sama? Sí, sí. Como usted lo supuso, _él _no está solo-

**Capítulo 4:**

"**Su Mayordomo, En la Historia"**

**Ciel P.O.V.**

Había algo sobre la manera en comportarse de todos los humanos, algo que había olvidado después de tanto tiempo de que la única compañía que tuve por demasiado tiempo fue Sebastian. _No sé si en realidad había sido bueno o malo, _pero las consecuencias eran a estas alturas un poco abrumadoras.

-¡CIEEL!- había llorado Lizzy en cuanto me vio. _En cuanto pudo encontrarme, pues me había buscado por toda la escuela. _Traté de restarle importancia pero la verdad era que maldecía a Sebastian por su maldita _sobreprotección _y anticipación a mis deseos. Solo cuando bajé del auto para un día normal de escuela, entonces me informó de un reporte que había mandado temprano en la mañana sobre mi _condición actual._

Tenía clase de deportes hoy. En el pasado eso hubiera sido un gran impedimento dada mi condición, pero ahora… _¿Qué no podía hacer? _Sin embargo el demonio por mayordomo que tenía, había insistido desde la noche anterior que no asistiera a la escuela y la falta sería bien justificada. _¿Solo por un pequeño rozón en mi brazo de una bala?_ Dejé en claro el hecho de que no faltaría, más al parecer no dejé tan en claro que no quería que hiciera un gran espectáculo de esto.

-_"Bocchan, es importante. Es la primera vez que se hiere bajo mi cargo desde que pasó a ser demonio. No sabemos con extrema certeza si la herida estará completamente cerrada para mañana, y si su brazo comenzase a sangra en medio de algún deporte…"- _tomé eso como una verdadera preocupación, hasta que continuó –_"¿Qué clase de tío creerían que soy? Los rumores de que no lo cuido se esparcirían y nos traerían problemas"-_

Él sabía y yo sabía que lo que había dicho se había salido de los límites en los que expresaba su preocupación por mi bienestar, sin embargo esa rescatada del tema, aparentando que era por otros motivos, no me fue pasada por alto, y tampoco pude discutir a ello cuando era cierto.

Por eso ahora tenía a Lizzy llorando desconsoladamente y haciéndome preguntas que ni ella misma alcanzaba a entender.

-¡Ciel! ¿Por qué no fuiste más… quién lo… se atrevieron? ¿Te due…? ¡Lo siento tanto!-

Grandes lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras continuaba con un espectáculo y aquellos que no se habían enterado de mi _asalto_, lo estaban haciendo ahora. De la peor manera de todas y haciendo que el cuchicheo normal y esperado comenzara a surgir.

_-¿Quizás su familia estaba en malos negocios?-_

_-¡Ese auto que su tío tiene no podía venir de la nada!-_

_-¡Quizás lo andan buscando para desaparecerlo!- _

Y más que no quería seguir escuchando. Lizzy, después de tantos intentos de sacarme información se dio por vencida y me tomó del brazo que no lucía tan grueso por el vendaje que llevaba de bajo del uniforme, me condujo hasta el salón como si no pudiera ver y supiera dónde estaba. _¿Qué podía decirle? _Siempre había tenido ese capricho de cuidarme, pero realmente no lo esperaba.

_Ya había olvidado tantas cosas._

Esperaba que durante el transcurso del día no sucedieran más cosas de las cuales preocuparme. _Aparte de una reputación ya bastante discutida entre todos._

Pero al parecer había olvidado algo importante. _Muy importante que se me hacía difícil de no haber recordado. _Este ser, podía atraer a quien quería a sus garras si así lo deseaba. Con esa boca que podría hipnotizar a la gente con un uso adecuado y que con un simple _"Si" _el destino de la pobre alma estaba sellada sin más ni más. No había marcha atrás, no podrías escapar hasta cumplir, y el final no era siempre placentero. _No era lo que imaginarías._

Más peligroso que Sebastian.

Y que la muerte misma.

**Madame Red.**

Al llegar al salón, por primera vez en varios años traté de encogerme y desaparecer de su vista, pero por la manera en que había llegado buscando algo desesperadamente con la mirada, supe que no tendría tan suerte. _Que no podría escapar. _Su mirada se centró en mi después de pocos segundos y corrió hacia mi lugar con genuina preocupación en su rostro.

-¡¿Ciel, estás bien? ¡Apenas me enteré…!- me levantó con un jalón y me dio una vuelta entera. Pasando sus manos por todo mi rostro, cabello y cuerpo en busca de algún agujero que normalmente no debería estar.

-Estoy bien, Madame Red- aseguré por enésima vez –Solo fue un rozón-

_¿Por qué nadie creía eso? _No tenía idea, pero sin duda ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que _en ocasiones _quizás era demasiada su atención a un alumno en especial.

Con media sonrisa de simpatía suspiró aliviada y volvió a su escritorio.

-Bueno clase… dados los siguientes sucesos, me temo que el viaje de hoy tendrá que ser cancelado- habló.

Una expresión general de _¡¿POR QUÉ? _Se hizo presente y sabía que no terminaría bien. No por la manera en que Madame Red me miró después de dar la tan mala noticia. No por la manera en que algunos me miraban, con simpatía o con odio. Ninguno de los dos sentimientos bien recibidos por mí.

_Maldición, Sebastian._

Me haría utilizar _esa _táctica. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo la utilicé por última vez. _No, _si recuerdo. Pero no quería hacerlo porque era tan duro e inhumano que no me atrevía a repasarlo en mi cabeza. _¿Por qué? _Porque debía pagar algún pecado de mi lista, de esos de los que no estaba tan orgulloso como de los demás. _Porque Sebastian era mi "tío"._

-¡Madame Red!- tomé aire y me armé de toda la fuerza que pude. Me levanté de mi lugar y mis manos sudaban sobre la mesa frente a mí. _Podía hacerlo, yo podía. _Soy Ciel Phantomhive _Michaelis, _no había nada que no pudiera hacer. -¡Quiero ir! ¡De verdad de verdad quiero ir!- _ojos de cachorro _–¿Podemos ir?- _sonrisa tierna. _Golpe final -¿Por favor? - _pestañeo._

_234 puntos menos en mi personalidad._

La mirada de shock en Madame Red al principio me hizo pensar que no lo había logrado. _Que quizás realmente lo había olvidado. _Pero solo tomó unos segundos más para que la acción tomara efecto.

Los ojos de nuestra maestra se inundaron en un brillo tierno completamente dirigido a mí. Se sostuvo las mejillas con ambas manos y un brillo rojizo apareció. _Estaba viendo a Grell por un momento._

-¡CLARO QUE PODEMOS IR~!- gritó con gran emoción y fue seguida de una ola de vítores y sillas siendo arrastradas.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares guardando sus libros y útiles en sus mochilas. Preparándose para salir. Me tomó más tiempo de lo necesario comprender lo que había hecho y sin importar cuánto había deseado poco antes que Sebastian estuviera aquí para recibir represalias, ahora sentía un alivio que no podía describir de que el demonio se encontrara lejos, _trabajando. _

Suspiré aliviado mientras terminada de guardar todo en la mochila, cuando levanté la vista, Madame Red seguía en la misma posición de antes y parecía estar esperándome. _Como un cazador a su presa. _Pero cuando me acerqué solo sonrió comprensivamente, entendiendo quizás por qué había dicho aquello porque me guiño un ojo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme incluso cuando pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y juntos salimos del salón.

_Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa calidez. _

* * *

><p>Pensé que el viaje en autobús había sido fastidioso. <em>En serio. <em>Nunca me había sentido tan atrapado en mi vida como ahora, rodeado de personas que tenían la edad que yo aparentaba. Cantando canciones con estrofas y coros que se repetían una y otra y otra _y otra _vez. A estas alturas, hora y media de viaje, podía presumir que podía cantar al revés eso. _Solo si me atrevía a morderme la lengua por tal acción. _

Estaba en más de un sentido, fastidiado.

Cuando me escapé del hecho de que Madame Red se sentara conmigo, creí que al menos el trayecto sería tolerable. Que podría sobrevivir hasta que llegáramos a donde sea que fuera el destino sorpresa. _Pero_ _no sé en qué desquiciado momento olvidé tomar a Lizzy en mis cálculos. _Quizás había estado demasiado ocupado cerrando mi mente a las canciones que no me di cuenta cuando se instaló junto a mí y comenzó a cantar más fuerte que los demás.

_Realmente no era una sorpresa._

Pero me había tomado desprevenido.

Afortunadamente llegamos, _no quería imaginarme quedarnos sin gasolina a mitad del camino. _Pero antes de bajar del autobús con gruesas cortinas en las ventanas, _para mayor sorpresa, _Madame Red se interpuso en la salida. _No parecía entender lo desesperado que estaba por bajar, __**ahora. **_

-Bueno mis queridos alumnos, quiero que formen parejas-

Tardó más en decir eso que Lizzy tomarse de mi brazo _bueno _con un grito alegría pura. Sentí mi tímpano izquierdo explotar pero solo sonreí. _Le debía al menos eso. _

En pocos minutos más ya todos tenían pareja y entonces se nos fue permitido bajar. Madame Red hablando mientras todos descendían.

-Sé que la idea de ustedes de un viaje ideal es un parque de diversiones o algo parecido…- se llevó una mano a la barbilla –Pero, ¡No tomé en cuenta eso así que aquí estamos!- señaló frente a nosotros con una expresión de: _¡Ta dán! _Junto con una gran sonrisa.

Quizás la expresión de todos los demás haya sido una mueca de disgusto o una expresión aburrida y decepcionada. Incluso una de curiosidad por parte de Lizzy. Pero creo que mi expresión era la única que demostraba sorpresa, confusión y algo de aberración a dar un paso más. _¿Por qué de todos los lugares…?_

-Les presento, la Antigua casa Phantomhive. Ahora, el _Museo _de Arte _Archer_-

_¿Mi, vieja mansión?_

No tuve presente el momento en que nos acercamos. Tampoco cuando Lizzy tiró de mí hasta la entrada, la cual había sido restaurada con técnicas modernas por el paso de los años. El olor a recuerdos era insoportable, _aunque me decía que ya lo había superado. _

-¿No es impresionante, Ciel?-

Las cosas actuales desaparecían y eran reemplazadas por mis cosas en su estado original. Mi mente jugaba a cambiar la realidad que me rodeaba y el único guía que tenía era Lizzy.

En el pasado incluso le sugería a Bart, Finny y Maylene el quemarla, hacer con ella lo que quisieran, _que no importaba más. _Pero verla en este estado tan… brillante, moderno e iluminado era realmente sorpresivo. _En el mal sentido. _La hubiera quemado yo si hubiese sabido que terminaría, así. _Quizás lo podía hacer todavía. _

-Niños, no se separan- nos advirtió Madame Red.

_Si esto era una reencarnación ¿Tenía recuerdos? ¿Memorias tal vez? _O algo parecido a un Deja vú. Tenía que estar familiarizada con este entorno aún cuando no sabía realmente lo que había pasado aquí ¿Cierto?

_Y Lizzy…_

Mirándola de reojo podía decir que se encontraba deleitada por la luminosidad y cambio de colores en el interior. _Siempre en el pasado había intentado darle este tipo de vida, sirvientes incluidos en la decoración. _Pero su rostro y expresión eran tan parecidos. El uniforme de la escuela de repente desaparecía y podía verla con uno de sus elegantes y coloridos vestidos.

_-¡Ciel! ¿No te gusta?-_

_-¡Ciel, bailemos!-_

-¿Ciel?-

Volví a la realidad por el par de ojos verdes preocupados de Lizzy. _Ella estaba mejor sin aquellos recuerdos, sin aquella vida. _

-¿Te sientes bien? Podría decirle a Madame Red que…-

-Solo me quedé pensando- respondí con una sonrisa apenada. Ella pareció contenta con eso. _No le había mentido del todo, me había perdido en mis pensamientos. _

-Muchachos, ¡Niños!- nadie parecía estar prestando atención -¡He conseguido un guía!- nos informó emocionada Madame Red.

Todos siguieron su mano al apuntarnos a tal desafortunado sujeto.

-¡Les presento al Sr. William T. Spears!-

_-_…

_¿QUÉ?_

Visualicé de pies a cabeza el hombre que nos guiaría. Con el solo el nombre sabía lo que era, _pero tenía que asegurarme. _Vistiendo de traje oscuro, corbata y lentes, su larga guadaña de la muerte bien cubierta como el aparato que usaría para mostrarnos las exhibiciones sin tener que tocarlas o acercarse demasiado. Cabello oscuro, guantes blancos y cejas delineadas con un par de ojos verdes valorando a nuestro grupo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

_Traté de fingir inocencia. _No necesitaba problemas ahora mismo, y _aquí. _

_Nos encontrábamos de nuevo, Shinigami William T. Spears_

-Buenos días, Alumnos visitantes del colegio Ashford- subió sus lentes empujándolos por el puente de su nariz –Hoy seré su guía dentro de la antigua Mansión Phantomhive…- su mirada buscó una especial reacción en mí –Ahora el Museo Archer de Arte. Como comprenderán dada la delicadeza de las obras aquí contenidas y alto valor histórico de cada una, deberán seguir unas cuantas reglas, Inciso A, párrafo 1…-

_¿Por qué un Shinigami trabajaría de Guía en un Museo? ¿Por qué en mi antigua mansión?_

Dos Shinigami en un par de días no era una buena señal. Incluso con Grell podía sospechar que algo estaba pasando, pero ahora lo daba por seguro. Aunque quizás podría ser una gran coincidencia, había dejado de creer en eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. _Algo iba a pasar… _no tengo idea de qué pero lo más seguro apuntaba a la muerte.

-Ahora, entendidas las reglas, si me harían el favor de seguirme-

Me encontré mirando alrededor como si no conociera nada. Como si en realidad yo no conociera esta mansión, porque el paso del tiempo la había tratado de manera infame y había terminado convertida en esto. _El lugar más aburrido del mundo. _Después de tantas cosas que pasaron entre estas paredes y los secretos que escondía, las puertas de cada habitación habían sido removidas, haciendo que las habitaciones formaran parte de los largos pasillos.

Mi recámara, las recámaras de huéspedes, todas se habían convertido en galerías de arte con cuadros bien protegidos tras gruesas capas de cristal. Incluso mi estudio, _el lugar donde tomé serias decisiones_, había pasado a ser un pequeño balcón de descanso. _Que descaro. _Mi estudio no _era _para descansar.

Nada aquí era como antes. _Absolutamente nada. _

La mansión Phantomhive desapareció cuando su último dueño la había dejado. _Cuando yo me marché._

El sonido de la alarma de un reloj digital me sacó de mis pensamientos. El grupo se había detenido porque el guía estaba consultando su reloj.

_Ese hombre no hacía nada que estuviera fuera de regla o tiempo._

-Hmm, mi descanso acaba de empezar- nos informó a todos sin ninguna expresión de gozo o enojo. Solo indiferencia –Como aquí no nos pagan horas extras, recomiendo que vayan a la cafetería que se encuentra al fondo a la derecha de este pasillo, y yo los buscaré en una hora si desean seguir con el tour-

_Típico de ese Shinigami._

Madame Red aceptó con mucha facilidad y comenzó a guiarnos con alegría a la cafetería. Al llegar al lugar no creí que fuera mucho más diferente a lo que ya había visto. _Una muy degradada mansión. _Pero los colores amarillos y rojos, las mesas para dos y cuatro personas que se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar… _necesitaba el nombre de quien hizo esto. _Lo haría pagar.

-¡Ciel, Ciel! ¡Vamos por algo de comer! ¿Quieres Ciel?- No sé por qué Lizzy se molestaba en preguntarme si ya me estaba arrastrando camino a la barra cuando preguntó.

Con una falsa sonrisa asentí. _Solo debía terminar el día. _

La fila no era tan larga pues solo era el grupo de la escuela quien parecía encontrarse de visita este día, además de unos pocos turistas curiosos. Pero habíamos llegado a lo último.

-¿Por qué no me dices que quieres y yo te lo llevo, Lizzy?- sugerí. Ella me miró curiosamente –Para que busques un lugar donde podamos sentarnos _ambos-_ dejando claro que no quería compartir mesa con nadie más.

Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de decirme _todo _lo que quería y correr en dirección de una de las pocas mesas dobles desocupadas. _Solo podía estar con ella. _El yo de antes o el yo de ahora, podía entenderla a la perfección y quizás seguiría sorprendiéndome.

Al fin era mi turno en la fila.

-Quiero dos emparedados, jugo natural de naranja, un vaso de yogurt con granola, fruta fresca y una ensal…-

-¡Malditos mocosos les digo que no tengo dos manos! ¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo demonios le hacen para comer tanto? ¡Y yo no puedo conservar mi figura si tan solo le doy media mordida a una uva!

_Oh…_

Me giré completamente para ver a la persona que me atendía. _Persona… ser, existencia entre ambos sexos. _¿Por qué se daban estas coincidencias?

-¡TÚU~!- me apuntó acusatoriamente con sus largos dedos. Pero no me importó tanto porque me detuve a observar su apariencia.

-¿Realmente no te puedes quedar de un lado, verdad?- pregunté. No estaba seguro de si traía recogido el largo y escandaloso cabello rojo que tenía o si era una peluca, pero debía decir que se veía como un ser normal. _O lo que mejor se podría hacer con la apariencia de Grell Sutcliff. _

-¡Mocoso impertinente! ¡Mi nuevo look no es tu incumbencia!- hizo varias poses sobre el mostrador. _Oh no. _Me cubrí ambos ojos con una mano tratando de evitar la vergüenza. _No frente a todo el grupo de la escuela. _

Pero al parecer todos estaban más interesados en lo que comían que en un _hombre _sobre la barra de comida haciendo todo tipo de poses que podrían traumarlos de por vida en una futura relación amorosa. Incluso Lizzy miraba por la ventana a su derecha.

-Dame lo que te pedí- musité –Y no intentes nada extraño o te arrepentirás-

No quería que apareciera alguna sorpresa en mi comida. _Sabiendo cómo era Grell, _sabiendo lo delicada de nuestra relación de _co-no-cer-nos. _No quería arriesgarme o a Lizzy a alguna tonta escena.

Pero Grell ya habiendo bajado de la barra, se había recargado en ella y había dejado caer su cabeza en la lisa superficie con un exagerado suspiro de cansancio.

-Haz tu comida por ti mismo, pequeño Conde- me respondió –A mi ni siquiera me pagan por esto-

Su propio comentario le devolvió la vida porque se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, quitándose ese estúpido sombrero blanco que tenía en la cabeza y su mandil. _¿Debería aventurarme a saber qué hacía aquí? _

Era necesario.

_-_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí si no te están pagando entonces?- debía empezar tocando el nervio -¿Acaso ya no eres un Shinigami? ¿Por fin les entró el sentido común en la zona Administrativa y te despidieron?-

Me miró mortalmente detrás de esa rojas y puntiagudas gafas. Podía ver una venita saltar de su frente por el comentario que había hecho, pero no importaba. _Era entretenido. _

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Phantomhive! ¡Mi Death Scythe está atrás escondida en el congelador y no dudaré en usarla contigo!- pareció pensar lo que había dicho y después de unos segundos sus ojos se iluminaron -¡YA SÉ!- exclamó -¡Eso atraería a _Sebas-chan_~! ¿No es así?-

_Y estaba a punto de perder un tornillo. _

-Está trabajando, dudo que venga- regresé con una sonrisa –Y yo solo puedo contra ti, así que no hay necesidad de avergonzarse, ¿Verdad?-

Apretó su puño y mostró sus filosos dientes a pocos centímetros de su rostro, pero terminó volviendo a su lugar con la cabeza entre las manos y un aura miserable rodeándolo.

-Te has salvado esta vez solo porque William me está vigilando- advirtió.

_Así que los dos estaban juntos en esto. _

-¿Oh? Así que ya te tienen a prueba- continué molestando. _Algún día tenía que regresar tantas burlas que me había hecho en el pasado y el otro día. _Además, podía cobrar dos por uno –Es una lástima realmente, Sebastian se decepcionaría si dejases de ser un Shini_ga-_

-¡OHH SEBAS-CHAN~!- gritó emocionado de nuevo, sangre saliendo de su nariz. _No imaginaría lo que estaba pensando, ni siquiera debería pensar en ello. _-¡No le vayas a dar información equivocada de mí!- me atrajo con un brazo y levantó una mano discretamente hacia mi oído, mirando hacia ambos lados que nadie viniera –Escucha niño, no estoy a prueba ni nada parecido. En la administración me quieren _muucho_~ y suelen decir que soy un miembro irremplazable del equipo, pero esta vez estoy aquí de encubierto, verás…-

-Grell Sutcliff-

El susurro peligroso a nuestras espaldas lo hizo detenerse en lo que sea que iba a decirme. _Rayos. _Al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡WILL!- celebró inocentemente alzando ambos brazos al techo. -¡Que alegría verte~!-

Pero el otro Shinigami no se tragaría ese cuento. _Ni siquiera el más tonto de los Shinigami. _

-Grell Sutcliff, debo preguntar ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- se acomodó los lentes de nuevo por el puente de la nariz. _Death Scythe _peligrosamente en su mano derecha.

Grell se tomó ambas manos al frente y trató de escurrirse de la mirada de su superior.

-¿Trabajando?- sonrió.

William lo miró con la misma indiferencia de siempre, incluso de cuando se paraba en su cabeza que no dudaba que quizás hubiera hecho si el lugar no estuviera tan poblado.

-Desgraciadamente no conoces el significado de esa palabra- suspiró, su vista se centró en mí esta vez -¿Ciel Phantomhive, supongo?-

_Su duda estaba confirmada. _

-Ha sido algún tiempo- me miró con el usual desprecio con el que solía dirigirse a Sebastian. _No había duda que ya sabía. _–Hubiera preferido terminar con tu vida con mis propias manos, que desperdicio- arrugó su nariz con el último comentario.

Sonreí inocentemente.

-Sí, una gran desgracia, _Shinigamis- _estaba a punto de preguntar lo que me había obligado a sostener una tonta conversación con Grell, pero alguien llegó a mi lado y se acercó a la barra.

-Un cono de nieve, por favor, de inmediato-

Un niño de cabello plateado, ojos azules y caro traje gris oscuro se plantó a mi lado. _Exigiendo, _servicio de aquel Shinigami pelirrojo, quien regresó a la cocina respingando tras una mirada de su superior.

-No se te olviden los dos emparedados, jugo natural de naranja, un vaso de yogurt con granola, fruta fresca y una ensalada- le recordé con media sonrisa de la que Sebastian podría haber estado orgulloso.

El niño a mi lado se estaba impacientando y me lanzaba largas miradas. Traté de ignorarlo.

_-¡Maldita cosa, se te escurre todo! ¡¿Por qué los conos no salen hechos? ¡Ugh! ¡WI-LLI-AM! … ¡Oh, ¿Te atreves? ¡Te la verás con mi Dea… No… NO! ¡YAA para! ¡Ah… AH… AHH_~_!- _

¿Seguía peleando solo con la máquina de nieve? No imaginar, no imaginar, no imaginar.

Tras 5 minutos de espera por solo un helado, Grell regresó cubierto de la viscosa sustancia en todo el rostro, ropa y cabello. Con un espiral apenas hecho en el cono, ofreciéndoselo al niño a mi lado.

-Ugh- respondió él sin tomar el helado. Fue divertida ver la expresión increíblemente furiosa de Grell cuando el helado le había costado tanto trabajo a su pequeña mente. Pero con solo un carraspeo de William regresó a la cocina, presumiblemente a asearse.

-Con que aquí está, Bocchan. No se supone que debería comer dulces antes de la comida-

Por primera vez en algunos años, Sebastian logró sorprenderme. Su voz, no la esperaba. _Tampoco lo que dijo. _Así que me giré lentamente para averiguar qué hacía aquí, pero sorprendido noté que su vista no estaba en mí hasta que quedamos de frente.

_Y no estaba sorprendido._

-¿Ciel?- preguntó.

Miré de reojo al niño que había estado pidiendo un helado. _Así que en eso es en lo que Sebastian trabajaba. _

No eran celos, tampoco falta de atención o algo parecido pero las cosas simplemente no me cuadraban. Algo me decía que esto estaba mal y me encargaría de que Sebastian dejara este trabajo que no sabía de qué iba, de inmediato. _No me gustaban este tipo de presentimientos._

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó el niño a mi lado. _¿Qué si me conocía? Ese maldito demonio tenía un pacto eterno conmigo._

-Hai, Byron-sama. Él es mi sobrino- se detuvo y miró alrededor –Que al parecer vino de visita al museo con el grupo de su escuela-

_Como si no lo supiera. _

-¡¿Escuché una hermosa voz~?- el grito a mis espaldas me enchinó la piel. _Problemas._

Incluso William trató de impedir el suspiro derrotado salir de entre sus labios, pero no pudo. Yo me encontré pasando una mano por mi rostro, _ahora sí sería avergonzado frente a todo mi grupo._

-¡SEBAS-CHAAN~!- como reflejo me hice a un lado de la barra justo a tiempo cuando Grell saltó por encima de ella con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante.

Sebastian con toda la gracia del _demonio _que era solo dio un leve paso calculado de costado y Grell cayó de rostro contra el suelo y ambas manos todavía extendidas. Eso _claro _no le impidió levantarse, sacudirse el polvo y mirar a Sebastian como solía hacerlo cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban o su nombre era mencionado.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó de nuevo el niño a mi lado. _Un niño curioso, debía añadir. _

Sebastian posó su vista en él y luego en Grell.

-Para nada- respondió.

-¡Pero Sebas-chaan~!- lloró Grell, antes de que su rostro fuera de nuevo estrellado en el suelo por un pie de Sebastian en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Le aseguro, Byron-sama, que yo no suelo frecuentar el tipo de lugares donde hacen _estas cosas- _se refirió a Grell con total calma como si no estuviera aplastando su cabeza.

El joven a mi lado solo torció el gesto, pensativo.

-¡Pero mi Amorcit~…!-

El pié de Sebastian fue reemplazado por el de William T. Spears quien con toda calma volvió a arreglar sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, ignorando el hecho de estar pisoteando a Grell de la misma forma que Sebastian, incluso más hondo en el ya dañado piso.

-Byron-sama, disculpe el atrevimiento de mi subordinado. No volverá a pasar-

Grell se levantó furioso retando con una peligrosa mirada a quien se atreviera a poner otro pié sobre su cabeza. _Mmm, mi turno era el que seguía. _Se acomodó el cabello que ahora podía ver se había cortado. _¿Quién lo diría? _Y sus ojos volvieron a tomar la forma de corazones cuando limpió la sangre entre ambos y divisó a Sebastian.

-¡NO NIEGUES HABERME CONOCIDO!- gritó furioso.

-Lo niego totalmente- contestó tranquilamente mi mayordomo.

-¡Las fotos sensuales…!-

-Yo no era-

-¡Aquellas cartas a tu Julieta!-

-Nunca he tenido Julieta y si la tuviera no sería usted-

-¡Pero la otra noche…KYAA~!-

-Usted debe estar confundiéndome con el Señor- Sebastian señaló cortésmente a William Spears que solo permitió que una de sus cejas saltara de su lugar en completa molestia.

-¡No me cambies de tema!- continuó exclamando el Shinigami, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura -¡Estoy hablando de la noche _contigo, _no con…!-

¿Qué?

Sentí que mi alrededor se quedó helado ante la última confesión, al mismo tiempo que la Death Scythe de un notablemente molesto William Spears rodeaba el cuello de Grell.

-El horario de descanso ha _acabado_- siseó. Siendo la salida de ambos.

Aunque no sé si por la forma en que había enfatizado la última palabra, el descanso era solo lo que había _acabado. _En lo más recóndito de mi ser, muy en el fondo, quizás podría sentir algo de pena por ese Shinigami.

-¡SEBAS-CHAN! ¡Llámame~!-

_Quizás no._

* * *

><p>Descubrir mi mansión hecha un Museo, <em>había sido una revelación.<em>

Descubrir que Grell no estaba solo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, _era algo por lo cual interesarse._

Descubrir con quién y de qué trabajaba Sebastian en toda la extensión de la palabra, _había sido algo sorprendente._

Pero que ese niño fuera el mismo dueño de las Academias y Museos Archer en el continente y en el planeta, había sido un descubrimiento aún más interesante.

Conocía de las habilidades de Sebastian y que no había nada que no pudiera hacer si el demonio así se lo proponía. Pero entrar tan rápido al servicio personal de alguien tan influyente y hasta cierto punto _poderoso, _como el único heredero vivo de la Familia Archer, era algo en lo cual debería pensar.

Él no lo veía en lo más mínimo sospechoso, pero yo lo encontraba perturbador. _Las cosas no solían ser tan fáciles._ Él lo había olvidado pero yo no,sin embargo no me había querido escuchar, cuando le dije que renunciara esta misma noche a su empleo.

_Podía encontrar otro, ¿Cuál era el verdadero empeño en conservar este?_

_-Sebastian, este empleo actual no es de mi agrado. Cualquier otro sería mejor- una sonrisa autosuficiente apareció en su rostro._

_-Bocchan ¿Acaso son celos? Yo le he prometido un servicio eterno y estoy marcado con ello ¿Qué más puedo hacer para que vea que no lo dejaré en un futuro cercano o en cualquier futuro?-_

_No eran celos. No era nada parecido, pero me incomodaba la situación y sabía que traería problemas. _

_-Es una estupidez, Sebastian. Celos es una emoción que yo no tengo, y que no podría tener ahora, así como ninguna otra- aclaré. Ser un demonio era perder algo más que el alma. Estar pactado con un demonio, era incluso peor. –Sin embargo, debes dejar ese empleo ¿Por qué el empeño de conservarlo?-_

_Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco._

_-¿Por qué el empeño de que lo deje, Bocchan?- respondió. El maldito utilizaba mis propias preguntas contra mí._

_-Hay algo malo detrás de todo eso- le advertí. No conseguiría más respuesta de mí, pero algo en lo que dije lo hizo enarcar una ceja entretenido._

_-¿Un presentimiento, Bocchan?- se dobló desde su cintura para quedar frente a frente conmigo –Presentir, es un sentimiento __**humano**_**- **_aclaró. _

No podría decir que no le advertí. Después de eso, yo era llamado por mi grupo para regresar a la escuela y él era llamado por su _amo. _No estaba contento con la situación, tampoco pasaba por alto que él estaba siendo más insolente que de costumbre y que debía tener un verdadero motivo para no obedecerme.

Claro que nunca le dije que era una orden que dejara ese empleo, pero pretendí dejarlo hasta que se diera cuenta por sí mismo. _Así como yo tenía muchas cosas por aprender, él tenía muchas cosas por recordar. _Ahora sabríamos las consecuencias, tarde o temprano. _La culpa, _no sería mía. El desenlace, era lo que temía.

-¡¿Estás prestando atención, Ciel?- ahora mismo, debía olvidarme de eso.

Madame Red encargó una tarea para mañana sobre lo que vimos en el _Museo Archer. _En equipos de dos. Lizzy de inmediato se había parado a mi lado.

No tuve problema con eso y sugerí hacerlo en nuestra casa. _No había necesidad de pedir permiso a mi tutor. _Y el chofer de ella había estado más que dispuesto a llevarnos una vez que su madre le había dado permiso. Pasarían a recogerla a las ocho, todavía teníamos 2 horas para seguir trabajando.

-Si escucho, Lizzy- aseguré con media sonrisa, volviendo al escrito.

_Conocía mi mansión a la perfección. Solo debía cambiar lo que había dentro de ella. _

Pero no era algo que ella entendería, o recordaría. No estaba seguro siquiera de que en su alma hubiera en lo más profundo, recuerdos o sentimientos sobre la vieja mansión o de mí. En la india, se dice algo acerca del Samsara. Sobre que el alma de una persona renace y renace según su vida pasada y si logró el equilibrio en ella. _Dependiendo de todo eso. _Es el nuevo ser en el que reencarna, yendo desde un animal, a de nuevo un humano.

_¿Pero si acaso aplicara eso a la realidad?_

¿Qué había llevado a Lizzy a volver a ser casi la misma de antes? Debía haber entonces algo en su vida que no se realizó por completo, algo que todavía debía hacer.

_Hipotéticamente._

Yo, finalmente, estoy maldito para toda la eternidad sin la oportunidad de ir a ningún lado.

_Aunque, algún día se ajustarían cuentas. _

-¿Pusiste algo en la estufa, Ciel?- la voz de Lizzy me devolvió al presente con un entrecejo fruncido. _¿Estufa? _–Huele a quemado- insistió.

Me levanté rápidamente de la alfombra, dejando los libros sobre la mesa y yendo hacia la cocina. Ella se levantó inmediatamente tras de mí, _yo no recordaba haberme acercado a la estufa. Solo al refrigerador por un par de bocadillos. _En efecto, no había nada en la estufa. No había estado prendida y el olor que comenzaba a llegar también a mi nariz, no venía de dentro de esta casa.

_¿Dónde?_

-¿Ciel?- el llamado temeroso de Lizzy me hizo girar. Miraba con cierto temor a la puerta de la entrada, y mis ojos enfocaron lo mismo que ella.

Humo.

No tardé tanto en cruzar la sala y el recibidor a una velocidad normal, _sabía lo que quizás podría haber del otro lado, _pero tenía que comprobarlo. Al abrir la puerta, el infierno se había desatado en el edificio.

_-¡Fuego!_

_-¡AYUDA, EL EDIFICIO SE QUEMA!-_

_-¡Alguien llame a los bomberos!-_

Llamas de colores vivos comenzaban a arrasar el techo saliendo de un apartamento hasta el fondo de nuestro pasillo. _No el departamento de Grell. _Pero no tendría que ver con ese Shinigami todo lo que pasara en el mundo.

El fuego salía salvajemente por la puerta abierta y comenzaba a tomar espacio en el techo de todo el piso sin control alguno, haciendo cables y materiales tronar y quebrarse a su paso.

-¡Lizzy!- no debía pensarlo dos veces.

_No podía dañarme a mí. No podría asesinarme al menos. _

Pero Lizzy.

Ella estaba todavía aterrada viendo el paisaje desde la cocina, ambas manos frente a su pecho pidiendo por un milagro. _Yo no creía en eso. _Crucé corriendo de nuevo la sala y la tomé de la mano.

-¡Ciel, ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Es peligroso!- insistió cuando nos acercábamos a la puerta, tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

Apreté mi mano alrededor de su muñeca y continué. Podía sentir el calor de esas llamas y no tardarían demasiado en consumir todo lo que encontraran.

-¡Es más peligroso quedarnos aquí, _Elizabeth_!- aseguré mientras salíamos. Las personas corrían de un lado a otro y no tenían compasión por quien se atravesara en camino.

Varias veces nos vimos empujados a los costados del pasillo para dejar a otros pasar. _Lamentablemente trataban de usar el elevador como método de salida. _Lizzy también intentó ir en esa dirección pero no me atreví a soltarla. Me miró con confusión cuando las puertas se cerraron y no entramos, _pero yo sabía lo que pasaría. _

Comenzamos a escuchar cables muy tensionados romperse. Latigueando las paredes a sus costados. La aguja que marcaba el piso por fuera del elevador se había detenido en el octavo piso, _contando que estábamos en el décimo. _

-Ciel, qué…-

Y pasó.

Con un gran estruendo más, los cables de tensión se rompieron o debilitaron por el insistente fuego y la cantidad de personas que iban a bordo sobrepasando el peso del elevador. Al mismo tiempo que la aguja comenzó a descender rápidamente en un elevador sin frenos o sostén, los gritos aterrados de quienes estaban dentro se escucharon.

Solo tomó dos segundos para que el silencio volviera a reinar, después de un golpe estruendoso de la máquina estrellándose en el primer piso. Lizzy se abrazó fuertemente a mi costado, _podía haber sido ella. _Ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza.

-Por aquí- señalé. Las escaleras siempre eran la opción más segura y por fortuna no eran tantas para no aguantar en caso de que lo peor le sucediera al edificio. Además, por lo que tenía entendido, el fuego había comenzado aquí y no abajo, así que era más seguro.

Cuando comenzó a descender el segundo escalón y vio que yo no la seguía, se detuvo completamente aterrada.

-¡CIEL, VEN CONMIGO!- gritó. Apenas la escuchaba por encima del sonido de las llamas.

_¿Qué podía decirle? ¿_No, porque no me pasará nada? –¿Soy un demonio, no te preocupes?-

-¡Te veré abajo en unos minutos, debo regresar por algo!- insistí. Pero eso no sería lo suficiente, _si la conocía_, ella se quedaría a no ser de que le diera un mejor motivo. -¡Hay muchas personas en este piso todavía Lizzy, ve y advierte más abajo! ¡Ayuda a los demás!-

El hecho de dejarme no la convencía del todo, pero el pensamiento de poder ayudar a alguien más aún cuando su vida o mi vida corrieran riesgo, no lo pasaría por alto. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del saco del uniforme y apareció una mirada de decisión en su rostro.

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Claro-

Con una última mirada comenzó a correr escaleras abajo.

_Quizás podía detener el incendio por mi cuenta, quizás si podría ayudar a alguien. _Podía escuchar a Sebas-chan ladrando desde el balcón.

Mi prioridad, fue rápidamente liberarlo y abrirle la puerta, guiando a mi Golden Retriever a la salida, pues sabía que él solo podría llegar hasta un lugar seguro. _Encontrarlo después no sería problema. _

Y luego comencé a caminar en el pasillo con una tranquilidad increíble para alguien que se supone debería estar aterrado de miedo dentro de un incendio. Me asomaba en cada puerta, esperando signos de vida o alguna señal de que alguien quedaba o me necesitaba. El ambiente comenzaba a calentarse.

_Muy a lo lejos podía escuchar una sirena de bomberos. _

Como esperaba, el apartamento de Grell se encontraba deshabitado. Al igual que el de muchos otros desafortunados que eligieron tomar el elevador como camino a la salvación. _Pero había una cosa que no entendía._

_¿Por qué podía sentir todo a mi alrededor tan caliente?_

En todos estos años, no recordaba haber sentido un intenso frío o calor como el que sentía ahora.

_¿Por qué?_

Continué caminando, mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse por el humo.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Entonces comencé a toser.

_¿Acaso yo…?_

De repente, ese viejo sentimiento volvió a mí con toda la fuerza de algo que no había pasado en décadas. _Miedo. _Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblando de repente en miedo. Mi alrededor cerrándose en humo y llamas, mis piernas cediendo ante mi propio peso. _Se me hacía difícil respirar. _

¿Por qué, por qué? ¡Yo soy un dem-!

-¡AYUDAA! ¡AYUD-!

El grito que se escuchó se calló al mismo tiempo, pero encontré la fuerza de levantarme. _Decisión, a salir de esto. _¿Vivo? No lo sabía, no sabía siquiera por qué estaba pasando esto.

La llamada había provenido de una puerta cerrada, al girar la perilla no pude abrirla y dudé un momento en tratar de empujarla.

_¿Podría?_

Con gran facilidad la puerta voló lejos. _¿Entonces por qué me sentía así? _El fuego estaba causando serios efectos en mí, _cada vez era más difícil permanecer despierto._

Busqué la persona que había estado gritando, con gran terror y un deja vú la encontré a mis pies.

_-¡Okaa-sama!-_

-¿Rachel Phantomhive?-

El calor aumentaba de la nada y sentía mi piel arder al mismo tiempo. No encontraba por más tiempo aire del cual respirar, del cual atenerme. Y el cuerpo tendido a mis pies, boca arriba, con su par de ojos azules abiertos y mirándome sin vida.

-_¡NOO!-_

-¡NO!- podía sentir mi interior transportarse a ese día. _¡Creí que lo había olvidado! ¡Creí que lo había superado! _

El olor a carne humana quemándose me hizo levantar la vista desde mi punto en el suelo. Había alguien más ahí adentro.

Pero…

_-¡OTOU-SAMA!-_

-¿Vincent… Phantomhive?-

Sentado en un sillón. Aparentemente dormido de no ser porque no se movía aún cuando las llamas arrasaban con su ropa y cuerpo, con sus dos ojos sin vida mirando hacia donde su esposa había estado en la puerta.

Mi estómago no lo podía soportar, pero tampoco podía tomar aire fresco y librarme de este sentimiento.

Tampoco tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

El fuego a mi alrededor acunaba la escena y supe que estaba con mi espalda en el suelo, viendo un techo que amenazaba con caerse en cualquier momento. _Estaba perdido._

_¿Iba a morir, finalmente?_

¿No se suponía que…n…?

Había una sombra en la orilla de mi borrosa visión.

-Sebast…-

_Moría._

* * *

><p><em>LO SÉ! Lamento la tardanza pero demasiado Code Geass ocupó cada minuto, de cada hora de cada día libre<em>~ no es que me queje tanto, escribí mucho de Code Geass y lo sigo haciendo. Solo que sabía que no debía dejar a mis lectores esperando tanto *carita inocente* así que traigo este lindo capi que alguien me sugirió que lo hiciera doble dramático, doble malvado y doble kuroshitsuji.

n.n Espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestro shinigami ambos-sexos favorito, el mayordomo que todos quisieran tener y el niño que nadie quiere tener como hermano -lo siento Ciel- la Ova de la Historia de Williiam el Shinigami inspiró el cabello de Grell, n.n pienso que se ve mejor, pero no se preocupen, su cabello largo regresará.

Sin más ni más, me voy~ esperando más de un lindo review ;D Porque así sabré que debo actualizar rápido, kapishi?

any


End file.
